Wishes Are No Good
by Lady Queen
Summary: **Updated Chapter 13** Our two favorite demi-saiyans are making mischief again, this time they have the dragonballs. What will they wish for? Why do they think their fathers would like the wish? Read to find out. And REVIEW!!!
1. Dragonballs

WISHES ARE NO GOOD

BY: LADY QUEEN

Trunks stared at the ground. "It should be right here," said the young saiyan prince. He looked around but couldn't find what he came for.

Son Goten landed on the sand. "Maybe it's buried," he said as he looked up at his best friend still hovering above. "The Radar says its here and it's always right. Plus this is a sandy area. The wind might have blown sand over top of it." Goten bend over and started to dig much like a dog would. A cloud of sand soon surrounded the miniature Goku. Trunks looked away for fear the sand would hit him in the eyes. "I've got it! I got the last dragonball!"

"Are you sure?"

Goten flew inches in front of Trunks as the sand settled. "See, it's right here. The last dragonball. Dragonball Number Seven." Goten gave Trunks the dragonball and watch the son of Vegeta put it in the bag they had brought with them. The bag was now full or was as full as it was going to get. The seven dragonballs were the only thing in there. "Come on! Lets make a wish." Goten tilted his head to the side. "What are we going to wish for?"

Trunks thought about that for a while. When he first got the idea to collect the dragonballs it was a year ago. It took him a year just to get Bulma and ChiChi to let them go out by themselves for a whole week. A whole week by themselves with no parents bossing them around. A whole week to collect the dragonballs. Of course they still had to hide their ki from their fathers and brother. Didn't want anyone to notice where they were, now do they? If they knew what the two boys where doing, they'll kill them. That's why they were hoping to make the wishes quick before Goku and/or Vegeta finds out what they did. Still, knowing that, they wanted to make a wish. But what to wish for?

"Could we wish that my dad never die again?" 

Trunks came out of his thoughts and looked at the half saiyan. If they could, should they wish for that? No, they could, he thought after a while. "If Goku can't die then he would live on forever. I would think he wouldn't like that. You, Gohan, Pan, Videl, and your mom will all die but he would still be living. I think he would want to be dead with them."

"You're right. He wouldn't like it one bit. What do you think we should wish for?"

"Well it should be for our dads. They always have to fight the bad guys. I think they should get a reward. Don't ya think, Goten?" Trunks looked through his lavender hair at his younger friend.

Goten's face brighten. "That's a great idea!" Then his face fell. "But what would make both of our dads happy? My dad is very easy but ours won't. All Vegeta wants to do is to kill my dad. That would make him happy. But we can't do that."

Trunks thought about that. An idea suddenly struck him. He smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of it before? I got the perfect wish!" Trunks quickly told the youngest son of Goku the perfect wish to make both of their dads happy.

* * * * * 

"What the hell?" yelled Vegeta as both him and Goku turn to look up at the sudden darken sky. Vegeta had gotten bored sitting at home without Trunks there for him to yell at. Or to place the blame on. Most often Vegeta could get away with anything if he blamed his son. Bulma wouldn't really punish Trunks. She would of course send him to his room for little while where the little prince would think up ways to get him back. Later at night Bulma would ask him if it was his doing and some how pull the truth out of him. Trunks would get a treat the next day for getting punish for doing nothing. 

Goku looked at the sky. He was still in mid kick, ready to kick Vegeta. He stopped when he heard Vegeta yelled. That's when he noticed the sky. He hadn't notice when it got dark, which showed he was more into the fight then Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince probably was worried about his son. It wasn't like he wasn't worried. Of course he would be. Goten was his son after all. If he was in trouble, he could have sense it and teleport to him. "It looks like someone's making a wish with the dragonballs," Goku said as he put his leg down.

"I knew that," Vegeta barked. "But who? Not many knows about the dragonballs and the ones who do are all here somewhere."

Goku scratch his head in confusion. "Maybe someone else knows?"

"Or maybe it's the kids?"

"Trunks and Goten? No way, they wouldn't do anything like that! They went camping for a week. They couldn't have time to collect the dragonballs."

"You idiot! They probably plan the trip so that they could find the dragonballs in the week without any of us knowing." Vegeta took off in the direction he sensed the Dragon with Goku soon following. Since they knew they couldn't follow their son's ki to find the two boys and they weren't hundred percent sure if it was the boys' making the wish it was the only thing they could do. 

"Your wish is granted!" boomed a deep voice as the seven dragonballs shot off in different directions and the sky turn back to the sunny day. The giant Dragon disappeared never to be seen again until someone else collects the dragonballs to reawaken the Dragon from its eternal sleep.

Trunks and Goten both jump when they felt familiar hands on each of their shoulders. Both looked over their shoulders and saw their fathers. "Da-dad? What are you doing here?" stammered Trunks.

"What are you guys doing?" Goku asked gently. He didn't want Vegeta to yell at the kids. They might not tell them what they had wished for. And what would a thirteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old boy wish for? Goku was curious to know.

"We, uh, made a wish. Heh, ya see, we found the dragonballs using Bulma's radar." Goten looked up at his father pleading for him not to be mad. "Me and Trunks wanted to make a wish forever. And this was our chance."

"What did you wish for?"

* * * * *

Bulma paused making dinner. Bra looked up curious at her mother. Then she noticed the sky. "Mommy, where did the sun go?"

"It's still there, sweetheart. But I think someone is using the dragonballs."

"The ones that grants wishes?" asked the four-year-old.

"The very same. I wonder who is making a wish? Vegeta and Goku will surely know. We just have to wait until they get back.

"Okay." Bra went back to helping her mother make dinner. A minute later Bra sighed. "I miss Trunks."

"I do too, sweetheart. Tonight Trunks comes home."

"I want to tell him every thing that happened since he was gone. And I want to tell him I help made dinner when he's eating it." Bra giggled as she pictured her brother spitting the food all over Daddy. Then Daddy yelling at Trunks. Bra stir the soup some more. Something dropped into it. Bra saw one of the many bracelets she was wearing was gone. "Oops." Bra peeked into the soup hoping to see it as she stir. She couldn't. Bra stir it faster and started to hum looking everywhere but the soup, hoping against hope her mother didn't know anything.

Bulma heard Bra uttered 'oops' and turned an eye on her. It didn't appeared as if she did something wrong. She turned back to the cooking book to make sure she had the right measurements. Casually Bulma heard Bra said oops. After the twentieth time Bulma turn to look at her daughter. "Why are you saying 'oops'?" 

Bra turns to her mother. "I didn't do anything."

Bulma grabbed her hands. "What happened to the bracelets you were playing with earlier?"

Bra quickly pulled her hands out of Bulma's reach and behind her back. "What bracelets?"

"The ones you had one when you played dress up with mine and Mama's things. I remembered telling you can keep them on after you asked. Now where are they?" Bulma tried to look stern but it was hard. Bra liked too cute wear her high heels, one of Mama's loose dress, like a million necklaces and rings, and make-up Mama helped put on. Bulma remember she also had a ton of bracelets on too. Now those were gone.

"Oh, those bracelets! Our dog took them."

"We don't have a dog."

"I mean, a bird flew the window and thought they were food and took them."

"Really? They must have some powers to fly into a close window."

Bra nodded. "Yep, they do. They told me so." Bra turns back to stirring the soup. Bulma peeked over her shoulder and noticed a couple of beads. She reached her hand into the soup and pulled the beads out. It was a bracelet. One of the ones that a talking bird with powers had taken. "Bra want is this?"

"A bead bracelet?"

"Bra you dropped all of the them in the soup?"

"I didn't mean too. The just fell off."

Bulma didn't know how many bracelets were in the soup and how many they could get out. So she turns to her daughter. "Don't tell no one what's in here. Got that?" Bulma watch her nod before she went back to cooking.

AN: Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't put this story up just yet. I wanted to finish writing it but since I'm--hopefully--almost done with this story, I decided to put this up on ff.net. I'll try to put the next chapter up either in a couple of days or next week, probably depends on how many review I get. I hope you all like this story so far and you review to tell me so. *HINT HINT* If you are reading my Mind Games and my Lady Bridgerton fics, I so sorry that I haven't updated yet. My muse has been working on this story and that of my HP fic. Hopefully I will start writing on them this weekend since I don't have school on Monday and Tuesday. Well see ya! ^@^ ---Piggy

P.S. I saw some minor editing problems and decided to fix them up. Sometimes minor things like that bugs me so much I have to go and fix it. ^_^


	2. The Wish

An hour later Vegeta and Trunks arrived home. Vegeta caught Bra as she ran and hugged him. He picked her up. "What happened to you?" Both him and Trunks noticed Bra's new outfit. None of it fit her. And she had paint on her face.

"Do you like it? This is Mama's dress and she put make-up on me." A shoe dropped from her foot. She wriggled to get down. Vegeta had no choice but to let her go. Bra might slip out of the dress if he didn't. Bra hurried and put on the shoe. "These are Mommy's. She let me put on her and Mama's jewelry. But I lost the bracelets," she said as she put hands up to show them her bare wrists. "I lost them in the--"

"Hello boys!" Bulma cut in before Bra could really tell them where the missing bracelets were. "Dinner's just about ready. I'll just go and clean up Bra. I want both of you to do the same." Bulma marched away with Bra. 

Trunks just shook his head. Then looked at his father. "You won't tell Mom about the wish, will you?" 

"If she asked then I will tell her you made a wish. Maybe she could get it out of you. Or that idiot Kakarot could get it out of his brat." Vegeta walked away to go clean up. Trunks did the same. Ten minutes later everyone was sitting at the table, minus Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs also known as Mama, who left to let the family get together by themselves. Bra was telling Trunks everything, and I mean everything single thing that had happened since the minute he was gone. Trunk put a spoonful of soup into his mouth and bit down on the chunks of meat when he hit something hard. Bulma, who saw the look, hurried and said she thought she heard the phone ringing. Trunks spit the hard piece out onto his hand.

"What is this?" 

Bra wanted to see. She grabbed his hand and pulled in closer to her so she could see. "Oh, that. That's just one of the bracelets that the rats put in. They wanted to help me."

"Rats! We have rat?" yelled Vegeta.

Bra climbed off of her chair and into her father's lap. She cupped her little hands around her mouth and his ear and whispered into it. Or at least tried too. "I'm just saying that Daddy. There's no rats. Mommy said not to tell you and brother that I dropped them into the soup." Bra smiled and pats her father's cheek before she climbed back into her seat. Vegeta and Trunks both pushed their soups away from them.

"Did you make anything else?" Trunks wanted to know. 

"No! Mommy made everything Mama didn't make." Bra took Trunks' soup and started eating it. She thought it was neat finding things in her food.

* * * * * 

"Where are we?"

"What it this?"

"This isn't home!"

"Can I kill this?"

"Who is that?"

"Who is that powerful?"

"Does anyone here know what happened?"

Everyone looked at everyone else, voicing their questions. No one knew where they were, what brought them there, or anything else. They saw someone pushed their way to the middle of the group. When they noticed who it was, they stepped back and allow the person to go through. 

The person took out a scouter. "Bunch of weaklings," he muttered. The scouter started beeping as three semi-powerful beings were heading their way. Soon every scouter was aimed that way and beeping. "Turn your scouters off! They're making too much noise." Everyone put their scouters away as they been told to do by their prince. Everyone watched as three humans landed. 

Goku looked at everyone. Most of them were tall and muscular. Some were smaller but still muscular. Gohan looked at everyone with distrust. He didn't trust anyone of them. Goten was starting to think that his and Trunks' wish wasn't as great as they thought before. He saw the look his brother was giving the group.

"Bow to me, week humans!" 

Goku smiled at the Prince who spoke. "I'm saiyan."

"But he doesn't have a tail," spoke a small man. 

"Shut up! You weren't commanded to talk." The boy prince raised his hand and blasts the man. He died instantly. Goku winced. He didn't see that coming! "You don't have a tail. How can you be saiyan?"

Goku smiled. "When I was a kid, the people here cut it off." Goku, Gohan, and Goten watched as some saiyans shuddered at the thought and moved their tail around their body. "These are my son, Gohan and Goten."

"What kind of names are those? They're not a saiyan name."

"It's my name!" shouted Goten. What was wrong with his name?

"And what is your name, saiyan?"

"I'm Son Goku. My saiyan name is Kakarot. But I don't like it. So just call me Goku."

"Kakarot is your saiyan name and Kakarot is what you will be called," said the prince. The prince looked Goku up and down. "I'm Prince Vegita but why I'm telling you, a third class saiyan, that I don't know."

"I should take you to Bulma and Vegeta. No doubt Trunks by now have told them what he and Goten wished for. Follow me. I'll take you to Capsule Corp." Goku, with his sons following him, flew off slowly. The saiyans looked at the young prince Vegita. They didn't know what to do. Prince Vegita wasn't at first going to follow the third class loser but his curiosity got the best of him. Who is this guy who stole his name?

* * * * *

Vegeta still didn't know what Trunks and Goten had wished for. Bulma either didn't notice the sky darkening earlier or forgotten about it. He didn't know which one it was. Probably she had forgotten. Maybe he should go and find Kakarot. Surely his youngest son would have told him. Goten didn't have it in him not tell his brother or father the truth. One of these days someone will play on his innocence and leave him broken. Not something even Vegeta wanted to see. Innocence is a precious thing. Something, which he never had for a long, long time. 

Vegeta turned around when he heard his son walking towards him. "Dad? Are you going over to the Son's house?"

"Yeah, unless you tell me right now what you two wished for."

Trunks looked thoughtful at his father. "Don't be mad. Goten and I wanted to give you and Goku and present. So we used the dragonballs to do it. We wished that a couple of saiyans be brought to life and to bring that group to earth."

"You did what?" Vegeta stared down at his son like he lost his mind. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I figured you wanted to be called Prince Vegita again by fellow saiyans since you always complaining that no one respects you like they did on Planet Vegeta. Goten thought his dad would like to meet other saiyans. Get to know them, that kind of thing."

"And where are these so called 'saiyans'?" Vegeta wanted to know.

Trunks looked at his father confused. "I don't know. I just assumed that they would just be here after we made the wish." Vegeta mentally shook his head at his son's answer. Trunks was spending way too much time with Goku and his sons. "Do you think Goten has told Kakarot by now?"

"Probably."

"Maybe we should search of the saiyans' ki?"

Vegeta looked out of the window. "No need. Here comes Kakarot and the 'saiyans' you wished for."

"Really? Cool!" Trunks opened the large window and flew out to meet his best friend. "Goten! Goten, over here!"

"Trunks!" Goten flew fast towards the purple hair prince. "You'll never believe who is with us!"

"Who?"

"You're dad."

"Dad? He's not with you," Trunks said confused. 

"Um, he's not you're dad now but when he grows up he will be."

Goten caught the understanding look that crossed Trunks' face. "You mean my dad as a kid is here? I got to see this." Trunks moved closer to the group of saiyans, already spotting his kid-father. 

"Trunks stop! You don't want to go near him. He tried to blast my head off while I was talking to him. I was being nice to him, I swear I was."

"I believe you. Dad told me a couple stories about him growing up for bedtime stories once. I know what he would do. Don't worry about me. I'll just swing right up along side of him so he won't expect anything until it's too late."

"What are you going to do? Trunks! Get back here!" Goten closed his eyes and pictured little Vegita going after his friend. He opened his eyes and followed his friend, asking silently, "Why me? What did I ever do to Trunks Briefs?"

Goten was still muttering the same question minutes later when a younger Vegeta smirked at him. That smirk reminded him of Trunks when he had something plan, something that would most likely end him in big trouble. And right now Trunks had the same smirk on his face. He was going to be in trouble. Big, big trouble.

Little Prince Vegita was too busy looking at Goten to notice the purple hair saiyan above him. He saw the boy's eyes widen before he was tackle out of the air. He yelled as he hit the ground. Little Vegita rolled with the thing on his back. He heard the boy shout.

"Trunks! Stop it. Your dad's not going to be happy about this. You're too strong for him. Vegeta's going to be mad if you kill Little Vegita."

Trunks stop rolling with Vegeta. "Ah, Goten, you're never fun any more. Dad wouldn't mind. Trust me on this."

A baldhead saiyan flew down in front of Trunks and Little Vegita. Little Vegita looked at the young man. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill him. He tackled your prince before all of you. And kill that loser over there, too. The place will be a better place without these two losers in it."

"Yes, Your Highness." The man bowed.

Trunks smirked at the man. "Want to do the honors, Goten? Or can I do it?"

"You can. I don't want Vegeta to yell at me when he finds out what you've done."

"I won't get in trouble." Trunks turn to the young man. "Tell me your name before I kill you."

The man laughed. "No boy will defeat Nappa. I would like to know your name so I can put it on your gravestone."

Trunks smirked again. "My name is Trunks Vegeta-Briefs. And I'm not just any boy, I'm your future prince."

Goten frown at his friend. "You're not going into that 'Prince' thing again, are you? Gohan told me that it died with the saiyan planet was destroyed."

"It did, Goten, but that still makes me a prince. Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans is my father. He's a prince, I'm a prince."

Nappa glared at Trunks. "What you say is impossible! Prince Vegita stand in front of you and he couldn't father a child older then him."

"This is the present. I'm from the present and you are from the past." Trunks ran and kick Nappa in the stomach. He saw the saiyan's eyes widen in surprise and fear before he was blown away.

The other warriors were shock to see Nappa flying past them. They turn to look at the boy who had sent their comrade flying and was in even more shock at the boy's age. A brushy hair warrior came out of his shock and step towards the purple hair boy. "You might have beaten Nappa but you won't defeat me! I'll fight him for you, Your Highness."

Little Vegita slightly nodded his head at the warrior. 

AN: When I was checking for spelling and grammar mistakes, I remember that I spelled the younger Vegeta with an 'I' so that I can keep track which Vegeta I'm talking about. So now I've got to go through my 'master' document to change all of the little Vegetas to Vegita. Oh how fun that's going to be!

****

Random Author Thinking: Did you all see Capt. Ginyu at the World Tournament in the Buu Saga? Maybe he was thinking to fight! ^_^ I know it's Capt. Ginyu because it was a Namekian frog. Gohan--or the Great Saiyaman picked him up right before Sharpener jumps down to try to unmasked Saiyaman. Okay, I better stop thinking so you can push the button at the bottom of the screen and REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Royal Family

Trunks watch him come towards him. He looked the muscular man up and down, the famous Vegeta smirk on his face. "You? You think you could defeat me?" Trunks tapped his chin as if he was thinking really hard on something. "I got something better."

"Trunks, no! Your dad isn't going to like this."

Trunks went on speaking. "I challenge all of you to fight me at once. If you win, you can kill me. But if I win, I get to keep Vegeta and no one can interfere." 

The saiyan warriors looked at each before they broke out into laughter. The brushy hair saiyan fell to the ground shaking with silent laughter. Little Vegita smirked at Trunks. "You really believe you could take on a whole group of saiyans? Train warriors?"

"My mother probably could too and she's not even saiyan!"

Trunks got into a fighting stance, signaling the end of the conversation. The saiyans attack Trunks at once. Goten started shouting. Little Vegita, forgetting he didn't like Goten, stood next to him saying nasty comments about Trunks.

"What's wrong with you? You could have creamed him, Trunks! Hurry up and get this over with before our dads get here!"

Trunks carefully maneuver so it was only him and the brushy hair saiyan left to fight. "You still going to beat me?" he taunted. 

The saiyan--Radditz--roared his anger. "I'll get you, you snot-nose brat!" Radditz threw a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks easily bat it away. This angered him even more. Radditz ran at the boy.

"Trunks!"

Trunks looked up at his father and didn't notice Radditz's fist. It hit him square in the nose. The purple hair prince turned his eyes on the saiyan. Radditz pulled his hand away. His saiyan gloves were broken and he could see his hand was bruising. He slowly looked at the boy. "What are you?"

Trunks smirked. "Your future prince. Don't you know, your prince is always stronger then you?"

Goten ran to his friend. He tugged on the sleeve. "Trunks, Vegeta's here and he doesn't look too happy," Trunks quickly slam his elbow into Radditz's side. He hit the ground with thump as the pain dragged him into unconsciousness. 

Vegeta landed on the ground next to his son. "Trunks, what is going on here?" 

Goku looked at the unconscious saiyans littering the ground. "Is this everyone?"

Goten ran to his dad and hugged him. "No, Trunks kicked one somewhere."

Little Vegita looked around. The fight was over. His saiyan warriors were defeated by a boy. Who would have thought that? He looked up at the boy, Trunks. He saw the man staring at the warriors. He looked like his father without the mustache and the red highlights. 

Trunks smiled slyly at his father. "Dad, I won my challenge. Guess what my prize is?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. "What did the idiots promise you?"

"I get to keep Little Vegita."

"What?" Vegeta opened his eyes and followed his first child's finger to the eight-year-old boy. It was himself. _How can _I _be brought back to life if I'm still living?_ he asked himself.

__

Remember, Vegeta you did died once. Maybe the Dragon forgot you were brought back to life. Goku's voice floated into the saiyan prince's head.

Vegeta growled. _Or he thought it would be funny to send my younger self to me._

"Maybe," Goku said softly. 

* * * * *

Bulma hummed as she got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body before stepping into her and Vegeta's bedroom. She was making her way across the room for her nightgown when something smash into the window and landed at her feet. Bulma screamed. The thing groans and rolled over till he was sitting up. He looks up at the screaming woman as he covered his ears. 

"Shut up, woman!"

"Get out! Get out now!" Bulma screamed. She kicked her bare foot at the man. "How dare you!" She pulled the towel tighter across her chest. "VEGETA!!!" Bulma kicked the man again.

Nappa grabbed the woman's foot as it kicked at him. Bulma lost her balanced and fell to the floor with at thud. She closed her eyes as pain laced up her body. She quickly opened them to watch the strange man. He looked oddly familiar. 

"Who are you? And why do you call for my prince?"

"Your prince? _Your_ prince?" Bulma studied the man more closely. She gasped as she recognized the saiyan. "Nappa! I thought you were dead. Vegeta killed you."

Nappa frowned. "Who are you?" he repeated. He let the weak woman's foot go. This was his first mistake. Bulma put her arms slightly behind her for balance while she brought her feet together. She kicked them out at Nappa. Nappa was surprise and fell backwards. His second mistake was not ready himself for an attack.

"I'm glad I let Vegeta teach me some basic maneuvers," she muttered. She ran out him and tackled him to the broken window. Nappa felt himself falling and grabbed the woman to bring with him. Bulma shriek as she felt herself falling. She knew Nappa could save himself from falling to his death but she couldn't. Bulma was waiting to feel the concrete on the ground as the wind whistled around her. She took at peeked as the wind changed, as if the she was being pulled upward and not falling downward. She shrieked again as she saw the top of Capsule Corporation.

"Stop your shrieking! It could kill a man."

"Vegeta!" Bulma threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"What are you wearing?" Vegeta asked as he felt the terrycloth.

"A bath towel," she replied. Vegeta growled. He didn't want anyone to see his woman in anything other than her day clothes. He flew them back down to the building and it to their bedroom. He set her down. "Get change. You got company." 

Bulma snorted at Vegeta's retreating back. "My company, my ass. He's the one who brought them." Bulma smiled and got a dreamy look in her eyes. 

Down stairs, Goku just finished transporting all of the saiyans into the living room. Gohan was watching to make sure none woke up and tried to escape. He wouldn't mind if one did. He could get to kill him and he would like that, especially if it was his uncle, Radditz. He would like him to pay dearly for what his uncle did to him as a child. Trunks and Goten were standing in a corner looking over Trunks' "prize". Little Vegita glared at the two boys.

"What do you think we should do with him, Goten?" 

"Maybe we should let him go. He looks so sad."

Trunks stared questioning at his friend. "Are you all right? Little Vegita doesn't look sad to me. Where did you get that?"

"Well, he doesn't have any friends. We can be his friends."

"I don't need any friends. Especially a half-breed, third class saiyan like you!" Little Vegita crossed his arms.

"Trunks, Goten! Stop whatever you are doing to him. The two of you can go find Bulma and ask her to find rooms for this sorry excuse of the saiyan race. And for her to put an extra bed in your room." Vegeta looked at Trunks straight in the eye. Trunks knew better than to disobey the older man. 

"Yes, father."

Trunks went to do his father's bidding. Bulma hurried to her daughter's room where her own mother was watch the girl. "Mama? Mama, I need you."

"Oh, Bulma dear! What can I do?"

"Vegeta brought some guest home. Will you have them rooms?"

"Oh, of course dear!" Mrs. Briefs was heading out of the door when she notices the boys. "Goten! Trunks! You're home. How lovely. And who is this handsome young man? He looks familiar. Have I seen you before, sweetheart?" Mrs. Briefs ask Little Vegita. Vegeta stared in horror at the blond hair woman. "I know who you look like! Why, you look like my dear, sweet, handsome, young son-in-law! Bulma you didn't have another child, did you? I didn't think so. Well I best be off, I have to see to Vegeta's friends." Mrs. Briefs put her hands to her face and smile even bigger than before as she realized something. "Oh dear, oh, dear. This is the first time he ever brought his friends home. What would I do if they don't like me cooking? Or hate the house? Or they have problems about the explosions from the lab? I remember Vegeta didn't like that the first couple of weeks he came. And what--"

"Go Mama. Vegeta and his friends are waiting. And I'm sure they would like everything. Especially your cooking. They're saiyans after all." Bulma showed her mother out of the room. She turns to look at the boys. "Stay here with Bra. I'll just put a capsule bed in your room. Make that two. I know Goten would like to stay. Then I'm going to call ChiChi over. I'm sure she's worried sick about everything."

"Goten? Goten, you're home! Do ya want to play house? I'll me the mommy and you the daddy and Trunks can be the bad guy who wants to kidnap me. But you have to save me, okay?" came Bra's voice from the giant closet in the back of the room.

"I'm not playing house!" yelled Goten.

"You are too!" Bra came running out of the closet to hit Goten. She skidded to a stop and stared open mouth. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Vegita, and who are you?"

Bra smiled at him. She grabbed her nightdress and curtsy to him. Little Vegita smirked at her. Finally someone shows him respect. "Hello, Prince Vegita. I'm Princess Bra. One day I'm going to be a Queen. Or you going to be a King?" 

"Of course I will."

Bra's face brightens. "I know! Let's play royalty! You will be the King and I'll be the Queen." She turns to consider the two older boys. "Goten will be the Royal Jester because he is so funny! One time Goten was sleep walking at our house and he walked to the kitchen for food. He was covered with food. Then he went back to bed but he went to the wrong room. My Daddy was sleeping and Goten climb on top of him. The honey glued them together. Daddy was yelling when he woke and couldn't get him off of him," Bra told Little Vegita, giggling at the memory. Goten flush with embarrassment. "And Trunksie can be the thief. You want to kidnap me. King Vegita will rescue me. Royal Jester Goten will try to rescue me first by King Vegita really does. Princes and kings are supposed to be the heroes." Bra hurried to her closet before any of the boys could say something to her. She was back seconds later carrying a couple of outfits. "This is my princess dress," she said taking it from the pile. "And this is the King's clothes. And the clown clothes is for the Jester and the baggy, dirty clothes is for Trunks, the thief."

"I'm not going to be a jester!"

"And why do I always have to be the bad guy?"

"And why can't I be the King? Little Vegita can be the Royal Jester. I was always your husband and get to rescue you from Trunks. He's the newcomer! He really should be the Jester," Goten complained.

Bra glared at the two as Little Vegita smirked at their whiny voices. "Because I say so! I'll tell Daddy."

Trunks stared at his sister. "Go ahead! It's not like he will make us play. You know Dad doesn't really like it when me and Goten play girly games with you."

Bra's face welled up with tears. "B-but I just want to p-play with you! We can play anything y-you want to do."

Trunks thought about this. He grin down at his little sister. "Let's spar!"

****

Random Author Thinking: Hey, I was thinking about the Ox King. Yeah, I know it's dumb thinking about him and you all must think I have no life--but I do NOT have one so I spend all day thinking of stupid things. But anyway, would the Ox King be a real King? Like Vegeta could be called the Saiyan Prince (Ox King, get it?). That would be ChiChi a princess and Gohan and Goten princes. I was wondering about that. So of course I go ask my sister first, she doesn't know--a common thing for her. Then I asked my brother--he said no. But I want to say yes. Does anyone know the answer or all you all clueless like me and my sister?


	4. Super Saiyans

Goten looked undecided. "Trunks, are you sure that's wise? Bra has never spar before. She could get hurt. And don't forget Little Vegita. He's not up to our standards."

Little Vegita growled. Bra's tears were rolling down her face. "P-please?" 

"Goten, go to my room and get three sparing outfits, one for each of us. Vegita can go with you." Goten nodded and left with the younger saiyan prince. Trunks stared down at his sister. He got down to her eye level. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bra? You don't have to. I promise I'll play with you all day tomorrow if I'm not needed." Bra nodded. "Okay, if you are sure. Do you have a sparing outfit?" She nodded again and smiled. She ran to get the outfit. Trunks helped her into it since she had never put it on since the day Vegeta had given it to her when she was three. The brother and sister walked to their father's gravity chamber and waited for Goten and Little Vegita. They arrived shortly. The boys went to change; Little Vegita was reluctant to change out of his saiyan clothes but the two older boys persuaded him. Trunks matched himself with Goten and Little Vegita with Bra.

"Why do I have to spar with her? I heard you! She has never done this before. I just might kill her."

Trunks shook his head. "She's more powerful than you, trust me. But go easy on her at first till she gets the hang of it."

Bra looked at her brother. "Can we watch you and Goten spar first? Then I could learn what to do."

"Yes, let's watch you two spar. I want to see how much of a weakling you are compare to me," Little Vegita sneered at the purple hair saiyan.

Goten smiled. "Come on, Trunks!"

The two boys got into a fighting stance. At first they went very slow so Little Vegita could keep his eye on them; they were still going a little bit faster than Vegita could watch. As the battle heated up, the more speed the two little half saiyans used. After half and hour, which Trunks and Goten were trying really hard not to turn Super Saiyan against each other, they stopped.

"We want to watch you two fight," they said.

Little Vegita was feeling a little bit dazed. Never had he seen two people move that fast. If the children could go this fast, how fast could their fathers go? He waited for Bra to get to the middle of the room and into a fighting stance. He stood motion Bra closer. No way a little baby--one without any training--could defeat him. "Princess Bra, you have the honor of hitting me first."

Bra nodded. Little Vegita watch her run at him and waited for her small punch. "Where did she go?" Bra had disappeared.

* * * * *

ChiChi hummed as she set the large plate full of cookies--twelve dozen cookies of different kinds--on the kitchen counter. The doorbell rang and she went to the front door to see who it was. She opened the door to find no one was there.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, a little blue hair saiyan giggled as she grabbed the cookies. She had ringed the doorbell to make ChiChi leave the cookies alone. She took one of the 144 cookies and ate it before she disappeared.

* * * * *

ChiChi came back into the kitchen. The cookies were gone! "Goku!" she yelled. She shook her head as she thought about Goku's instant transmission. When he was really hungry he would transmit himself into the kitchen for more food. She went to the phone to call a certain blue hair genius about her food-stealing husband. 

"Hello, Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking. How may I help you?"

"Bulma, it's ChiChi."

"ChiChi! I was about to call you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I want to tell you Goten is going to spend the night over here. You don't mind, do you?"

"No I don't mind. I'll come over to give Goten his favorite sleeping toy," ChiChi told her. "Bulma, is Goku still over there?"

"Yes, he's eating right now."

"My cookies?"

"What cookies?"

"Someone stole the cookies I just made. I thought Goku must have transmit to get them. Are you sure he didn't leave and get them?" ChiChi asked. 

Bulma told her no. "He's been here the whole time. I just finished warming up some food for Goku. Are you sure Pan or Videl or even Hercule didn't take them?"

"I'm positive."

* * * * *

"What the--" yelled Vegeta as something small and blue appeared right in front of him.

"Daddy!"

"Bra?"

Bra shoved two more cookies down her throat before handing her father the plate of cookies. "Here Daddy. These are for you. I got to go and hit Prince Vegita."

Vegeta barely grabbed the plate before Bra disappeared again. Vegeta looked over to Gohan, who looked as confused as he was.

"It looked like Dad's instant transmission," Gohan told him. 

* * * * *

Trunks, Goten, and Little Vegita were looking everywhere for Bra Vegeta-Briefs. They had saw her run at Vegita but when she was a foot away from him, she disappeared. They couldn't find a trance of her. Trunks and Goten had tried to find her ki but in the two minutes since she was gone, they couldn't pick up anything.

All three heard a giggle before Goten and Trunks saw Little Vegita crumple to the ground. The two boys was amaze to see a giggling Bra standing over him.

"That was fun!" Bra looked at Goku's youngest son. "Goten, can I fight you?" Goten never had time to answer her before he was elbowed in the stomach. Goten grabbed his stomach and groan.

"Bra? That hurt!"

"Goten, it was suppose to hurt. We're sparring. Trunks hits you as hard as he could." Goten let go of his stomach to watch the little girl waiting for him to fight her back. "Come on, Goten. Aren't you going to fight me back?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Fine, you lose," she said in Vegeta-like voice. She went over to Goten and punched him in the nose. He blacked out.

"Bra, is that really you? Where did you learn to fight like that? I though you never train," the thirteen year old boy said to his sister.

Bra smiled at him. "I learn to fight like that from watching you and Goten, and Goku and Gohan, and Daddy. Now, Trunksie, it's your turn. I want to see if I can beat you. Goten was no fun. He didn't want to fight."

"Um, sure."

Trunks and Bra fought each other; Trunks trying his best not to hit her too hard but also trying to take the blows Bra was going him, and Bra was getting thirsty from dodging flying fist and feet. 

When Bra and Trunks came apart, Bra smiled shyly and said, "Trunksie, I'm thirsty. I'll be back." And she disappears to reappear in the kitchen. She grabs two cups and fills them up with water. Seconds later she's back in the gravity chamber handing a cup to her brother. She giggles as she takes in the expression on his face. "It's just water, silly!"

"B-Bra, h-how did you d-do that?"

"I watched Goku do it. It's fun! Can you do it?"

"No, I can't. Nobody but Goku can. He doesn't teach anyone how to do it either. He thinks everyone should have one talent in fighting that no else knows how to do. It makes the fight more challenging. Bra, can you do something just by watching someone do it?" Bra nodded. "C-Can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" Bra tilted her head to one side as if to think about the question. She very slowly nodded. She clinches her fists as a look of determination crossed her face. Her blue hair flicked gold to blue to gold again until it stayed to a solid gold color and stood up, as it would have done to any Super Saiyan. Her blue eyes turn a turquoise color. She looked up at her brother and grin in that innocent way of the Son men.

Trunks sat down on the floor. "Was that your first time?"

Bra nodded.

Trunks put his head in his hands as he groan. "This isn't good."

* * * * *

Vegeta left Gohan to watch the saiyan warriors. He went into the kitchen and handed the plate of cookies to Bulma as she and Goku enter from the other doorway.

"Where did you get these, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded. She knew these cookies were the missing ones ChiChi was looking for.

"Bra gave them to me. Have you seen her?"

"Bra? How did she get them? She was upstairs in her room playing it Trunks and Goten and their little friend."

"Cookies!" Goku slightly jogged to Bulma. "Can I have some?"

"No," Vegeta barked at him. "You're coming with me! What do you think you were doing when you taught Bra your stupid instant transmission?"

"I never taught her anything!"

"You're coming with me to get this straighten out." Vegeta and Goku ran up the stairs and down the hallways to Bra's room. The children weren't there. "Where could they be?"

"Trunks and Goten are in the Gravity Chamber. Maybe they might now." Goku touched Vegeta's arm and transmit both of them into the chamber. The first person they saw was Goten who had a bloody nose. Then there was Little Vegita who was groaning on the floor and rubbing the back of his neck where Bra had chopped him. The two older saiyans were shock as they took in the sight of the last two people in the chamber. Trunks was sitting at the feet of a four year old Super Saiyan Bra. Trunks just put his head in his hands and groan, "This isn't good."

"What is going on here?"

Bra turned around. As she did, she shed her Super Saiyan colors and return back to her regular self. "Daddy! Uncle Goku!" She hurls herself into her father's arms. 

"What's going on?"

"Well, Daddy, we were sparring. They didn't what to play house or royalty with me. I was sparring with Prince Vegita--I think, Daddy, that he looks a bit like you but he's not as cute as you are--and then I won so I went to spar with Goten. He wouldn't fight. I won again. And then I was fighting Trunksie! That's when I turn Super Saiyan like you are." A smirk spread across her face as she realized something. "I need to tell Pan. She'll be so mad at me for a day or so. This time I'm the one who's learned something before she does." Bra jumped out of her father's arms. As soon as her foot touched the floor she disappear. 

Once the two older saiyans finally got over their shook, Vegeta turn to look at his son. Trunks sigh as he got up. "Dad, guess what? Bra's a Super Saiyan and she can do instant transmission like Goku can. She can probably do a lot of other things--maybe the Big Bang or something totally different. She can do this by just watching us do them."

Little Vegita walked over to them. He was still rubbing his neck. He glared at Trunks and said, "I thought you said she couldn't fight. If I had known she could, I wouldn't have let my guard down and she wouldn't have won."

Trunks glared back. "You can't even go Super Saiyan. She can. Figure the odds. She's way stronger than you. I don't even know how strong."

"Super Saiyan? Ha!" Little Vegita sneered at him. "No one but the elite Saiyans could ever dream to become a Super Saiyan and that's only once in a thousand years."

"Really?" drawled Trunks. He quickly changed into a Super Saiyan. "My dad is one. Goten, Gohan, and Goku are Super Saiyans too."

"Y-you're all S-super Saiyans?" whispered Little Vegita.

Thanks to everyone who review--mae, Suzzie Q, TigerEye, Jewels, Tamika, and Manga

****

Random Author Thinking: Do you know what I learned last week? You probably don't care but anyway, I learned that Cartoon Network wouldn't be continuing the Buu Saga until this September. That seems like so long from now--like forever! What are they going to do, play the half of the Buu Saga over and over all summer until September? I hope they change the DBZ saga to another one, maybe the Saiyan Saga? I've never seen it before and I really want to. Well I better stop writing so you can start writing your REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter up. ^@^


	5. Rules of the House

Gohan looked at the waking saiyans. Trunks mustn't have hit them that hard if they are waking up so soon, he thought. He saw one saiyan making his way towards him. Gohan looked closely and realized it was his uncle.

"Gowand, isn't it?"

"Go_han_," he told his uncle stressing the 'han'.

"Yes, yes. Gohan, who is that snot-nose brat who defeated all of us?"

Gohan smirked at him. "That's Trunks, Vegeta's son. I'm surprise he let it play out has long as he did."

Radditz let Gohan's words sink in. "And this other boy, the one who looks like a miniature copy of Kakarot, is he my nephew?"

"Yes."

"And is he as strong as Trunks?"

Gohan nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

Radditz choose his words carefully. "Those two boys are keeping my prince." He pause, wondering what else to say to this half-breed, when a blond hair woman walked into the room holding a tray. The smell of the pastries soon woke the other saiyans up.

"I've made some cakes, Gohan dear. When Bulma called me to tell me she had guests and would need my help, I came right over. I'll set this tray on the coffee table. That's reminds me, who wants coffee? Tea? Cola? Or maybe beer? Mind you, the beer won't be that strong. My husband rarely drinks the stuff and Vegeta doesn't drink it at all. He said he didn't want anything to miss up with his thinking."

A younger saiyan, maybe around fifteen or so, came up to the woman. "What is this beer?"

Mrs. Briefs stared for a second. "Oh, my! Why, isn't he the handsome one!" The saiyan was tall--six foot two--and had a slightly muscular, tan body. His brushy black hair was tied in a short ponytail and his coal black eyes were studying the woman's yellow hair, which he had never seen on another being. Like all of the other saiyans, he had on saiyan armor. "Come with me, dear. I'll show you or are you too young for it? Oh well, Bulma would know."

The saiyan followed Mrs. Briefs into the kitchen. He was shock to learn that these earthlings came with a variety of hair color. Purple, yellow, blue, what's next, green? Cabbage watched the blue hair woman's jaw drop as she looked at him. This was nothing new to him. Women had been doing that for years. He was--as his mother likes to say--cursed with too much good looks. She said it was a curse on his father's side that the first male born as the seventh child was to have too much good looks. 

Mrs. Briefs, who by now, got over the handsomeness of the young saiyan, said to her daughter, "Bulma, dear, do we still have some beer? Those men are going to be thirsty."

"And you're going to be giving these saiyans beer? What are you, crazy? Haven't you ever wondered why Vegeta never touch the stuff?"

"Well, I always thought he just never liked beer, sweetheart."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta never touches it because one drink to him is about ten times over the alcoholic level to us. Do you really want a bunch of drunken saiyans walking around CC? Goku, if and when he drinks it, can only drink about a half a cup and still stay semi sane."

Mrs. Briefs frowned for a second at this but soon it was replace with her usually smiling face. "Okay, dear. I'll just go make some coffee and tea for Vegeta's friends." She hummed as she got out the ingredients to make the drinks.

Bulma turned the saiyan. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's wife." She held out her hand. 

Cabbage just looked at it. What was he suppose to do with her hand? Then something clicked. This was Vegeta's wife, his prince's mate, if he believed the saiyan, Kakarot. He knelt down at Bulma's feet and kissed the back of her hand. "I am at your service, fair lady. I am Cabbage, second class warrior, loyal guard of my young Prince Vegeta."

"Mommy!"

"Aunt Bulma!"

Bra and Pan just arrived via Bra's unknown learned instant transmission. Pan was jealous that her friend had learned her grandfather's instant transmission _and _turned Super Saiyan all before her. But she was happy for her friend. Now Bra could tell her how she did it. Both were surprise to see this unknown man kissing Bulma's hand.

"Bra, Pan, how did you get here?"

Cabbage quickly got to his feet and turns around to stared at the two little girls. One of them was his prince's daughter. Was it the blue hair little girl who strongly resemble Prince Vegeta's mate? Or was it the black hair little girl who strongly showed her saiyan heritage?

"We want those cookies!"

"What cookies?"

Bra rolled her eyes at her mother. "Silly! The cookies I gave Daddy."

Bulma frowned down at her daughter. "You mean the ones you stole from ChiChi?"

Pan turn to look at Bra. "So that's where the cookies went to. We are thought Grandpa Goku stole them."

Bra giggled. "No, I did. I was borrowing them." Bra looked at the man standing next to her mother. Even at her age she could tell the difference between an attractive man and an ugly man. And this man differently was more than attractive. "Hi, I'm Bra!" she giggled. "This is my friend Pan. Why are you here? Did you come to talk to my daddy? Or did you come to talk to my mommy?"

"Cabbage, this is my daughter and this is Goku's granddaughter."

Cabbage barely glanced at Pan once he knew who she was. She was nothing but a third class warrior's brat's child. Hardly at all pure in saiyan blood. Vegeta's children don't have pure saiyan blood but they had royal blood in their veins making up their defected human blood. He knelt down at the young princess's feet, which was a lot harder to do since her legs were considerably shorter than her mother's. "Princess Bra, I am at your service. I am Cabbage, second class warrior, loyal guard of my young Prince Vegita."

Bra's eyes lighten up at the mention of her new friend. "You know Prince Vegita? I was just playing with him. He wasn't that much fun. Will you play with me? Please? Panny won't! She's mean sometimes. She don't like to play house, or dress up, or tea party, or anything else. She just wants to fight. I don't like to fight."

Cabbage was confused by this. "Aren't you, Princess Bra, a saiyan? Why don't you like to fight?"

Bra looked crossed at him. "Of course I'm a saiyan, my daddy said so. What does that have to do with fighting?"

Cabbage swallowed. "Well, your Highness--Princess Bra," he quickly corrected. He didn't want to confused Vegeta's mate and daughter about which one he was speaking to. "Saiyans live to fight. It's what we do best. It wouldn't be saiyan-like not to fight. Those who doesn't fight will usually in time will get a chance either to fight to survive or renounce their saiyan blood and became a slave or something. Never has it been known that a royalty have renounce their saiyan blood. But, Princess Bra, you are young yet, if I may be so bold to say so, and you still have time to announced your saiyan blood and fight."

Pan looked at her blue hair friend. "So you're a princess. Why haven't you told me before?"

"Silly, Panny, I thought you knew! Haven't you heard my dad said that he's the Prince of all Saiyans?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that would make you a princess or anything." Pan thought about this. She growled and slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "That makes that purple hair nose snot--sorry Bulma--a prince too! I'm going to beat him up, that wimp! Then I can go tell everyone I beat the Prince of Saiyans!" Pan laughed evilly. Bra stared at her friend as if she never seen her before. Bulma sighed and shook her head. 

"Mom! Can we have a snack?" ask Trunks as he walked through the door. He was carrying Goten Son over his shoulder, still knocked out. Little Vegita was slowly dragging his feet behind the older boys. "Bra? Pan? I should have guess you would have brought _her _here."

Pan growled. "Trunks! You think you're all that, don't you? Well think again! I'm going to beat you."

Trunks smirked at the raven hair girl. "Oh yeah? Guess who can go super and who can't?"

Pan growled very Vegeta like. "Why you!" Before anyone could blink, Pan had Trunks pin against the wall. "Trunks Briefs! One of these days I'll be a Super Saiyan and then who would be sorry? I bet a woman Super Saiyan would be a lot stronger!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I bet a woman Super Saiyan would be a lot weaker."

"Trunks, you better watch your mouth! And just who in the world gave you that idea? Was it your father again?" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You just say that when Eighteen is around. You're not getting a snack. Go to your room."

"Ah, Mom, please just one cookie? Pretty please?"

"No, not even one." Bulma gave her son a death glare that he knew better than argue with.

"Come on, Veggie, we're going to my room."

"He's not going and neither is Goten when he gets up. Just what happened to him anyway?"

Trunks, mad at his mother for letting his entertainment stay behind, didn't answer. Bulma turned to her daughter as she giggled. "Sorry, Mommy, but I'm what happened. I was sparing with him and I won. I'll just wake him up."

Bra went to the refrigerator and pulled out a slab of ham on a plate. She carried it to the down saiyan and set it next to his nose as she sat on his stomach. She giggled some more as she watches his nose sniff the smell of the ham. She felt the muscles in his stomach and arms start to move. Bra quickly picked the plate up and moved it as far way as her arms would let her. Goten, who knew the food was right in front of him, reached out to shove it into his mouth. He missed and hit himself in the mouth since Bra had moved the ham. 

"Ouch! That hurts! Bra? Why are…" he trailed off as he saw the ham. "Food! Yummy food!"

Bra knew she was in trouble. She ran as quick as lightning to her new friend. "Prince Vegita save me!"

Little Vegita glared at her. "And just why should I save you? You're nothing but a cheat."

Bra looked hurt. Big tears formed in her eyes and her lips started to quiver. "You're mean!" She looked up and saw Cabbage. She ran to him. "You will save me, right? You won't let those mean boys hurt me, will you?"

Cabbage could only shake his head.

Little Vegita looked a little mad as Bra escaped him. He was planning to take the slab of ham from the girl. "You there! Hand that girl over to me at once! I command you!"

Cabbage looked undecided it. Should he protect this little slip of a girl who had tears in her eyes or should he gave her over to his master and prince? _This girl is after all is his princess, should I protect her?_ he thought to himself. He nodded as he made his decision. He bowed to Vegita "I'm sorry, Prince Vegita, but I can not do as you command. She is also my princess and she commanded my protection before your command."

From the doorway, Vegeta nodded. This saiyan, at least knew where his loyalties lay. Goku, who was behind him, was drooling at the sight of the ham.

"Bra, I want that ham!" Goten shot out to take it but was held back as Vegeta's hand held onto his gi. "Hey, let go!"

Vegeta gave Goten a slight shove into his father. He walked into the room. "Bra, gave that ham to me, now. Food is not aloud to be use as alarm clocks! You know better than to deny a saiyan food once its set before him."

"Yes, Papa. Am I in trouble?" Bra asked from her perch on Cabbage's shoulders.

A scream came from the other room. 

Vegeta and Goku ran into the room full of saiyans. Three saiyans had grabbed Mrs. Briefs and was holding her hostage. Gohan was across the room talking to his uncle. He was angry with himself for not paying more attention to the saiyans. 

Trunks, Goten, Pan, Little Vegita, and Cabbage with Bra walked into the room. Bra yelled as she saw the men with her grandmother. "You there! Get your hands off my grandmother!"

The three saiyans looked startled. One frowned at the blue hair girl on Cabbage's shoulder. "We like your grandmother. We're going to keep her."

"Third class saiyan," muttered Vegeta. Only a third class saiyan would act barbican, and in the process giving his race a bad name. 

The baldhead saiyan, Carrotcobbe, looked up and started to growl. His eyes widen as he took in the sight of the powerful Prince, mistaking him for his father. "King Vegeta, sire, how did you get here? You didn't land on this dirt side planet the way we did, did you?"

Vegeta snorted. "Shut up, boy. I'm not King Vegeta, that's my father. See that boy over there, your prince?" Carrotcobbe nodded. "I'm him all grown up."

"Sire?"

Cabbage spoke up. "We all are dead. These two boys wished us back to life. I'm not quite sure how Little Prince Vegita"--the said boy growled at the name--"came with us since his future self his standing before us. The purple hair boy there, he is Prince Vegeta's son and heir to the throne. This girl here is his daughter, your princess."

Carrotcobbe bowed to the little girl. He believed Cabbage right away. Why would he tell a lie to his own people? Why would he let a little girl he could easily kill ride on his shoulders? He turns to his two friends who still were holding onto the blonde. "Release her. Prince Vegeta's mate's mother is to be treated like a princess for she was the one who gave birth to our princess and future Queen."

The two saiyans gently put the woman down. "Please forgive us! We knew not who you were!"

Mrs. Briefs patted each man. "What's to forgive, my dears? Now, do you want coffee or tea? Bulma told me that you guys couldn't have beer."

"Mama, are you all right?" asked Bulma from the doorway. The saiyans knew right then that who this woman was. Everyone got down and bowed low to the ground. Bulma, who wasn't use to people bowing at her feet, whispered to Vegeta, "Why are they bowing?"

Her husband smirked. "Didn't I ever tell you that the Queen of Saiyans is respected more than her husband? No? The Queen, after all, has to gave birth to the next king, a king who will be more powerful than any other saiyan during his time until he has a son."

"Really? I think could get use to this."

Radditz stood up from his bow and noticed a man standing next to Prince Vegeta. He knew instantly who he is. The man looked so much like his father that Radditz could have thought the two were twins born years apart. "My brother, Kakarot, you're still alive? Gohan has been talking to me. It seems I have a nephew."

"Two actually," corrected Goku.

"Two? Who's the second?"

Goku pointed to Goten. "This is my second son, Goten."

Radditz shook his head. "No, no. Not him! Gohan told me that he's my nephew already. Who's your eldest son?"

Goku looked questioning at his eldest. Radditz turned to look at the boy next to him. The 'boy' was a couple years older than him, maybe ten years older. "I'm Goku's oldest son."

"What? You can't be! I'm younger than you!"

"Point taken but you were wished back to life at a younger age than the age you would have been if you lived."

"How did I die?"

"You came to earth to find your brother and get him to help you destroy this planet. When he wouldn't, you kidnapped me. My dad held you while Piccolo shot a beam and killed both you and Dad," Gohan summarized.

"I kidnapped you?" 

Gohan nodded. 

"Tell me more about this." Radditz turned towards Little Vegita to be asked to leave but at the last second turn to the older one. "Prince Vegeta, you wouldn't mind if I leave for awhile? There are other saiyans here to protect the royal family."

Vegeta nodded. He watched Gohan, Kakarot, and Radditz walk into another room connected to this one. He saw the saiyans looking at him. "Listen up, while you are in this house, you will obey the rules. That means no fighting in the house, no killing stupid earthlings, no drinking beer or anything resembling it, don't except any challenges from the brats, no--"

"Excused me, Prince Vegeta, but why no killing? No fighting? No excepting challenges from the children?" asked a brave warrior.

The prince frowned at him. "Since you will be living on this planet until we can find a way to send you back from where you came from, you need to be civilize with the native people, the earthlings. I didn't say you couldn't fight; you just can't fight in the house. It's a stupid rule of the woman's."

"It's not stupid, Vegeta! I don't want you or Trunks to blow up our home. Is that so wrong? If you two don't hurt each other, you will hurt the workers here."

"Whatever! Don't except any challenges from the brats because they are more powerful than all of you put together."

"How is that possible, my prince?"

Trunks crept over to his dad and copied his stance, the usual arms crossed in front of him. "I beat you all without even trying."

The saiyans nodded to each other still not quite understanding. "No torturing anybody. No flying in the cities or anywhere where there are earthlings. No ki blast." Vegeta went on to mention several other things the saiyans weren't aloud to do. He fixed his eyes on his son and Kakarot's youngest boy. "Don't cause unnecessary mischief. No gaining forces with my younger self. No powering up. No issuing of challenges to those weaker than you. No changing. No more sparring with your younger sister."

Trunks looked up to his father thoughtfully. "What do you mean 'don't cause unnecessary mischief'?"

"Don't play with the other saiyans."

"And how would we, me and Goten, get your younger self to gain forces with us? Why would you care?"

"Trunks, I'm warning you if you let my younger self into yours and Goten's mischief, I'll whip you."

Trunks smiled up at Vegeta. "Yeah, but you will have to catch me first!" With that Trunks grabbed Goten and Little Vegita and flew out an opened window. Vegeta took a step to go after them but Bulma put a hand on his arm.

"What could the three of them do, hmm? I think you gave Trunks the idea of letting Little Vegita help play their tricks on everyone."

Vegeta grunted. 

"Why couldn't the boys spar with Bra?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Oh no! I forgot to mention to ChiChi that the boys wished these saiyans back and one of them is Radditz! She's going to go crazy and kill someone!"

"Why would my grandma kill someone, Aunt Bulma?" asked Pan.

"Maybe we can hide them while she visits!" Bulma said shrilly not answering little Son Pan's question.

"It's too late to do that! She's here." Vegeta walked to the exit. "I'm going to my Gravity Chamber."

"Bulma! Where are you?"

Bulma jumped behind the nearest saiyan and hid behind him. "I'm not here," she whispered to him. The saiyan, who just happened to be Carrotcobbe, was shock to have Bulma touch him.

"Pan? What are you doing here?" asked ChiChi after she walked into the room. "Where's Bulma? Who's are these…these…SAIYANS!!!" ChiChi had spotted the men's furry, brown tails wrapped around their waist.

"Don't worry, ChiChi," proclaim Bra. "They are going to be good. Daddy said so. I know the perfect thing to play with the Panny! We can play house or something like that. It'll be so much fun! Let's go! Bye Mommy! Bye ChiChi!" Bra orders the saiyans out of the room and up the hallways to her playroom. Carrotcobbe stayed behind to protect his future queen from this mad woman.

"Bulma what is going on?" demanded ChiChi eyeing the last saiyan.

"Why don't we sit down?" They sat while Carrotcobbe stayed standing. Bulma proceeded to tell the younger woman what their sons had done.

****

Random Author Thinking: I was watching the tournament fight against Trunks and Goten while I was checking this chapter over. Do you remember what Goten said to Trunks when Trunks won and the announcer said that Trunks will have a match with Hercule? Goten said that he wished that he was the Champ! Why? Gohan was the one to save the world, he doesn't need to meet Hercule to meet the person to save the world. And another thing, I noticed in Gohan/Videl fics that some people change Gohan's red pants to brown. Why? I like his red pants. I get mad when they do that. Gohan's red pants are cool! They make his outfit much better. ^@^ 


	6. Prince to Prince Talk

"So, Little Vegita, what do you say? Do you want to join us?"

Little Vegita looked at the two boys in front of him. "Why should I?" he demanded.

"Come on, Little Veggie! It would be fun. There are so many things we can do to Vegeta, Gohan, and my dad. Please? We needed someone else to help us. Bra would always tell Vegeta and Pan wouldn't dare to play tricks on her dad and grandpa."

"I'll just watch for now. When are you going to play your little tricks on someone?"

"How about right now?"

"Trunks, who are we going to trick now?"

"The new saiyans," replied the purple hair saiyan.

"But Trunks, your dad said we're not aloud to play with them."

Trunks growled at his best friend. "He also said we're not aloud to get Little Vegita to join us. You don't seem to mind breaking that rule."

"But Little Veggie is my friend!"

"I'm not! I will never be a friend to a half breed, third class saiyan."

Goten frowned, hurt. "Who cares about the classes, there's no more Planet Vegeta or anything and I'm glad. Gohan told me to forget about that stuff."

Little Vegita gave the mini Goku his famous frown his older self was known for. Goten backed away. "Well, there might not be a Planet Vegeta now but just yesterday I was playing in my palace on my planet! Planet Vegeta is still alive to me. My daddy was alive yesterday and he was the King! That makes me a prince, half breed, and don't you forget it!" Little Vegita punched Goten in the face before flying away.

"Ouch!" Goten held his face. His nose was bleeding. "That hurts."

"Well, Goten, you deserved that."

Goten frowned at the purple hair boy.

* * * * *

Little Vegita flew back to the round building of Capsule Corporation. He wiped a hand across his eyes to get ride of the tears coming out of his eyes. Saiyan Princes don't cry. "Stupid half breed don't know what he's talking about."

"And what did this 'stupid half breed' do this time?" asked a voice to the left of him. It was his older self. Little Vegita glared at him.

"It's none of your business."

Vegeta soften towards the boy. After all, that boy was him in a way, and he could remember what it felt like to be eight. "Kakarot's boy said something to you, what is it? Tell me now."

Little Vegita shook his head. "It's none of your business," he repeated.

"It's damn well my business. We're the same."

"No, we're not! You're nothing but a poor, pathetic weakling. You actually mated with a woman from a weak race, and she herself isn't that strong at all. What kind of Saiyan Price are you? No a very good one I gather since it's one you and that third class weakling and the demons you call children!"

Vegeta was on him in a flash. "Boy, you don't know what you are talking about. I was once you. I thought I was going to be the king of our planet. I never once that that Frieza would destroy our whole planet leaving only a handful of saiyans left alive. I never thought that one day I'd end up on this planet doing things other 'humans' do. I never thought that I would mate with an Earth girl and have a purple hair son named Trunks. He doesn't even look saiyan! He doesn't have a saiyan name. The heir to the throne always had black-reddish hair that pointed up like this. The heir to the throne always was named Vegeta.

"Vegeta, our planet once was a strong and proud race to be apart of. But look at it now! No more saiyans, all were destroy my Frieza. Kakarot doesn't count. He's never have acted like a saiyan as with his sons. All saiyans have their pride, and I have mine. I may not be the strongest but eventually I'll get there if nothing else than on my pride. Pride is very powerful. Why do you think I always call Kakarot by his saiyan name and not his earthling name? Because if anything, I take pride in my race, and that includes Kakarot. I take pride in that Kakarot is as strong was he is even if he is stronger than me. But every once in awhile you need to let that pride go and lean onto someone. That someone for me is Bulma. When you find a soul mate, lean on her but for now talk to me. I won't be your friend, you don't need one, but I'll be your teacher. And the first thing I'm teaching you is fighting."

Little Vegita frowned. He understood what his older self had said or as much as an educated eight-years-old saiyan prince could understand. That was basically all of it and a couple of in-between the lines in-depth. "But I already know how to fight."

"You might but you need training. Bra whipped you and she has never been taught."

"How can that be?" Little Vegita wondered out loud.

"The only explanation is that when Bra was conceived I was at my strongest thus making her stronger before her birth."

Little Vegita mad a face at the word 'conceived'. Like any child he didn't want to hear anything relating to it. "That sick! I don't want to hear about it! Don't you ever say anything like that around me again or you're regret it."

Vegeta smirked. "Sure. Now lets get down to your training."

* * * * *

"Okay, you sit here. Don't move an inch," Bra directed another saiyan warrior. "Pick up the teacup gently with your fingertips on the handle." Bra demonstrated the proper way to hold a dainty porcelain teacup. "This is the way to do it."

Out of the five saiyans in Bra's Tea Holding Class, only two managed to hold theirs without breaking. Only one was holding the teacup right. Bra leaned across the tea and moved the fingers around to get it right. Pan went to fetch more teacups.

"It's useless, Bra," Pan told her upon bringing the teacups to the table. "They won't ever get it right. Their just a brunch of useless and not that strong saiyans."

Bra glared at her friend. "You never know what might happen in the future. Some of my saiyans might go to a fancy place or ball and would need to know how to hold the teacups or they would be laughed at."

"Balls! That's stupid! Who would want to go to one of them when they could be out training?"

"I would. Cabbage would too, wouldn't you, Cabbage?"

Cabbage looked up. He was one of the three to break his teacup. He was trying to mimic the saiyan next to him. "What did you say, my princess?"

"You would go to a Ball wouldn't you?"

"A Ball? What's that?"

"Well, its this stupid place where you have to dress up in uncomfortable dresses and have to eat like a _human _and try not to spill anything on the dress. Then after the dinner you get up a dance like crazy. All of those people on the floor moving this way and that, bumping into each other. It's disgusting! Some of the dancing couples _kiss_! Can you believe that? The kiss while they're dancing. I just want to throw up."

"It's not like that. It's a wonderful place. It's almost like a fairy tale. You get to eat wonderful, delicious food. You get to hear wonderful songs playing. You can dance with someone you love or you can find Prince Charming. It's really fun."

"Yeah, to you! You like that stuff. It's too girlie for me."

"Come on, Panny, a Ball isn't that bad. Don't you love dancing?"

"No! I hate it. Only really dump people like Balls and dresses and dancing!"

"I'm not dumb!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" 

Bra was on the verge of tears. Pan had never said something that mean to her before. She didn't like it. "Pan, if you don't have something nice to say to me, than I'll never talk to you again."

"Fine, I don't care. Never talk to me, spoil brat! Cuz that's what you are! Just a spoil brat you have to have your way and order people around. This saiyans probably don't want to learn how to hold a stupid teacup right. They rather eat like every saiyan but you eat. They're only doing what you say because your dad just happens to be a prince."

Bra turns to look at the shocked saiyans. "Is it true? You guys are-are only doing what I say cuz I-I'm a princess?" Bra asked them. The saiyans were too shock to speak. Bra took the silence as an answer. "Fine, you all can do whatever you what! And Pan I'm not going to speak to you until you apologize to me!" Bra transmitted out of the room and into the one place she knew no one would bother her, Vegeta's extra bedroom in the Gravity Chamber. Sometimes Bra would go there to get away from the troubles a four year old could get into, which wasn't a whole lot. Bra climbed on the huge black bed and pulled the black covers over her head to go to sleep.

* * * * *

"Let's take a break," Vegeta told his younger self several hours later. Little Vegita quickly nodded. He groan as the motion of the nod hurt his head even more. Vegeta smirked. "You can sleep it off in there." The older prince pointed towards his extra bedroom. "It's rarely ever used that I sometimes forget its there. You don't want those two brats to see you like that, do you?"

"No."

"Good. I'll send Bulma in here in the morning to gave you your breakfast if you aren't there at eight o'clock." Vegeta walked out leaving Little Vegita to stumble to the dark bedroom. He pulled off his boots and gloves before he fell back into the bed to fall fast asleep, never knowing that another person was sharing the bed with him.

* * * * *

Pan left with ChiChi shortly after her fight with Bra. She wasn't worry about her friend. Why should she? That spoiled brat had everything, money, a giant house, and a personal training room that way bigger than her parents with better equipment, and she could go Super. Right then Pan vowed to stay mad at her friend. ChiChi took the silence as nothing but a little bit of jealousy. ChiChi, besides learning the Wish the boys made, she also learned that the little blue hair saiyan had become a little blonde monster. These saiyan are becoming a Super Saiyan younger and younger. She realized that Pan probably would turn into one shortly too. ChiChi sigh as the wind blew into her face as the Flying Nimbus started towards home. She'll deal with that problem when it came. 

"Pan, do you know where your father is?"

"Yes, Grandma. He went to talk to his uncle or who ever he is. Grandpa Goku went to talk to him too."

ChiChi almost had a heart attack. Gohan with Goku's crazy brother? She was glad Pan told her that Goku was with them. She didn't want her little boy to be anywhere alone with that man.

"How do you feel about these saiyans?" ChiChi asked her granddaughter. 

The raven hair girl thought over this question. "Well, they don't seem as tough as everyone makes them out to be. And Peaeye isn't that bad. I was talking to him earlier while Bra was giving that stupid lesson."

"I think it's a great idea that they learn manners."

"Grandma! You're taking _her _side?"

"No, Panny dear, I'm not taking sides but I think that its better that those barbicans learn to be polite." And with that said, ChiChi told the Nimbus to go faster, cutting off any time to speak.

A/N: Okay, I just realized that I forgot that the Dragon could grant 2 wishes. Well, the second wish, let's just say, Trunks and Goten forgot to tell their fathers what it was. But this wish will go right along with my story so the second wish doesn't really change anything expect make it longer. ^_^ Thanks to all of you who review!!!

****

Advertising: Silver66 advertised this story so I thought to do the same. Read Silver66's Gohan/Videl fic, Living Day by Day. It's so cute. Go and read it.

Random Author Thinking: This is more of a question than a thought but oh well. I'm trying to write a Gohan/Videl fic. But in this fic I'm writing, Gohan has to sort of have to write about the Saiyan race. Could some one tell me **_true_** things about the Saiyan culture? Things Vegeta would tell Gohan? Thanks to anyone who could help me!


	7. Bra's Hiding Place

The sun rose in the west bright and early the next morning. The birds sang to greet the new day. The woman woke up with a smile. She turned to look down at her snoring husband. He was having fun having several saiyans to be at his beck and call, and having a younger self around. Vegeta didn't have much to teach Trunks and Goten, the two were already strong enough. Little Vegita needed to be taught over again, train to become more powerful, and learn to become a Super Saiyan. Bulma lean over and passed a light kissed on Vegeta's flat stomach. As she pressed more butterfly kisses on his stomach, she tickles the sides of him. Vegeta's snoring stopped. Bulma laughed as Vegeta pulled her up and over his body. 

"Good morning, Vegeta."

"Woman," he greeted her.

"I fell asleep before I could ask you, did you find Bra?"

"She's in her hiding place."

"And where's that?" Bulma demanded playfully.

"I can't pinpoint the exact location but its not off of the compound," Vegeta told her. He rubs his hand on his wife's back suggestively. Bulma smacked his arm around.

"We can't! I need to start making breakfast. We do have guests--guests that are saiyans--to feed."

"Can't you call your mother over?"

"I'm planning to. Mama's going to help me." Bulma quickly left the bed before Vegeta could catch her to hold her hostage in bed. "See you at breakfast!"

* * * * *

8:05 in the morning, Little Vegita slowly opened his eyes. At first he thought that his older self, dud King by himself--he couldn't very well go around and keep calling him his older self, it just wouldn't sound right--had hit him so hard that his vision became impair. But why is he seeing blue? Little Vegita blew. The blue moved much like hair. _Hair? Why is there blue hair in my face_? 

"Daddy?" a voice whispered as a small body smuggled nearer to Little Vegita's body.

Little Vegita shoved the body off of him. It rolled towards the wall. He pushed himself up to see who it is. It was the blue hair brat, Bra, King's daughter and sort of in a small way his. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

Bra screamed as loud as she could. Little Vegita ducked under the covers and pillows to hold his ears. He had sensitive ears like all saiyans do. And Bra, being half saiyan, could yell louder than it was humanly possible. The walls of the Gravity Chamber shook. Minutes or rather seconds later, Vegeta flew up the door to the room.

"Bra! What are you screaming about?" he bellowed.

Bra leaped out of the bed and into her father's arms. "Daddy, theirs someone in the bed with me!"

Vegeta looked over and saw his younger self burying himself under the black covers. He smirked. "Well, Bra, what are you doing in Little Vegita's bed?"

Bra frowned. "Little Vegita?" She hopped on the bed and threw the covers off. There laid…"Prince Vegita!" She hugged him. "I was wondering were you went. You're talking to me, aren't you? Pan hasn't talked to you yet, has she?"

"No. Why would I want to talk to _her_? She related to _him_!" The 'him' he was referring to was Son Goten.

"What did Goten do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Goten is always doing something. He probably said something mean to you. After all he does hang out with Pan a lot. And Pan's mean."

"What did that brat said to you?" demanded her father.

The girl looked up. "Daddy, Panny just called be a brat, that's all."

Vegeta frowned. "What's wrong with that? I call you brat all of the time."

"I know, but you say brat like it's a good thing but she says brat like it's a bad thing. And she said that that nobody wants to do what I want to do because I'm stupid." Bra buried her face into Little Vegita's chest as she cried. "S-she said that nobody likes me!" she wailed.

Both Vegetas looked uncomfortable at the crying girl. The older one shifted away towards the door. "I'll go tell Bulma that you two will be in for breakfast soon."

* * * * *

Bulma looked up. "Is Little Vegita coming?"

"Yeah, him and Bra will be coming in shortly."

"Bra?" Bulma raised in eyebrow. "What is she's doing out there?" Before Vegeta could answer her, Bulma answered herself. "Oh, you room must be her hiding place. That's so cute."

Vegeta grunted. He sat down in his chair and started shoving his breakfast into his mouth. Goten and Trunks were already half way done with their breakfast, as were the other hungry saiyans. Minutes later Bra and Little Vegita walked through the door.

Trunks and Goten both paused to look at them. "Where were you two?"

The two royal saiyans turned their backs to them. Goten looked confused. "What did we do?" he asked them.

Little Vegita didn't answer so Bra turned her blue eyes to the two half saiyans. "You're both mean! Especially you, Goten! I never want to talk to you again, ever! You and Pan." Bra grabbed Prince Vegita's hand and dragged him towards her grandmother. "Mama, can we eat in Daddy's Gravity Chamber? We're hungry."

"Why, sweetheart, don't you sit at the table like everyone else?"

"We want to eat, not puke!" Little Vegita told her loud enough for the saiyans at the table to hear.

Young Goten was confused again. "Is he sick or something?"

Trunks elbow his friend. "No, you stupid! He's saying that he doesn't want to eat with us. That eating with us will make them get sick."

"Oh."

Mrs. Briefs stared down at the two children. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" She put a hand on each of their foreheads checking for a fever. "You both feel slightly warm. Maybe you should go up to bed and rest. I don't want to see you little darlings getting sick. I'll bring you up some soup."

Bra giggled at her grandmother. She could be real funny at times. "No, Grandma! Trunks and Goten are mean. We don't want to look at them when we eat."

"And why not? The sweetie pies couldn't have done anything wrong."

Bra growled. "Yes, they can! They insulted Prince Vegita! No body does that to my friend."

"I'm not your friend!"

The little girl turns towards the boy prince. "Prince Vegita, it's not a weakness to have friends, Mommy even said so to Daddy once. I'll always be your friend no matter what you say. Everyone needs a friend. Friends help each other, especially when mean, nasty boys and a certain mean girl pick on the other friend."

Little Vegita growled at her. "I'm not your friend! I'll never be your friend! Don't you understand? Are you stupid or something?"

Bra just smiled at him. She tugged on his hand. "It's okay. If you don't want to admit it in front of everyone else it's okay." Still holding the older boy's hand, Bra pulled Vegita back across the room from where they came. At the door way she paused. "Don't forget to bring a lot of food. Prince Vegita is very hungry. And so am I."

Bulma sighed loudly in the quiet of the room. Everyone had stop to watch the young princess with Little Vegita. "Isn't that sweet! Bra's going to make Vegita a great friend. He would need one," Bulma said looking angrily at the boys. "He doesn't need you two making fun of him! How would it feel to you to be snatch from your family to come to a place where everything is different?"

Trunks and Goten had the good graces to look ashamed. They never thought about that. They didn't think what the saiyans would feel like being taken away from the only home they knew of, even if they would probably die shortly from Frieza. They still had their families to be with, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. The half saiyans remembered Little Vegita saying something about his dad, Trunks' grandfather.

Bulma was satisfied with the boys' reacting, pleased that it went exactly like she hoped. "Mama, I'll help you bring Bra's and Vegita's breakfast to the GR." 

****

A/N: I know this is the shortest chapter but it's catching up with me. The next chapter isn't finished yet. I better start working on it. Well, thanks to all who you review! I really love to hear what you all have to say on my fics.

Advertising: This is a favorite Gohan/Videl fic of mine. It's Life Is Strange by TW. It's very, very good! I suggest you all read it write now!

Random Author Thinking: I've got nothing really to say here! **Lady Queen starts to cry** Well, I do have a question. How old is Gohan when he marries Videl? I'm just wondering. Don't know why, but I am. ^_^


	8. She's my SISTER!!!

The next week went by fast to the saiyans. They learned to respect Bulma's mother's cooking and thanked Dende that their prince's mate wasn't at the stove, through they never admitted that out loud for fear of what Prince Vegeta would say or do. They also learned to run in the opposite direction if they saw Trunks or Goten. The saiyans had many tricks played on them by the two mischief-makers. They were still shock whenever some one touched any of the royal family, that wasn't done on Planet Vegeta. You don't touch royalty unless invited. Radditz stayed over at the Son's house, even after ChiChi yelled and screamed at the saiyan. He learned quickly to duck and run for cover if he saw the mad woman take out her flying pan. Nappa was locked away. Bulma wouldn't let Vegeta kill the saiyan again. Little Vegita trained harder each day with Vegeta. At night when he found himself longing for him, he somehow found his way to his best friend's room where Bra would fuss over him. She would have a snack and a glass of milk ready for him. Then she would tuck him into her bed and fall asleep with him besides her. Pan and Bra was still mad each other, the longest the girls have ever been angry with the other, and Bra was still got angry every time she saw Goten. The blue hair princess had to forgive her brother. The two lived together and they couldn't have peace at CC without Bra forgiving him.

Exactly a week after Trunks' and Goten's wish, Bulma order the saiyans into one room, including Little Vegita, who wasn't happy about missing his training session with King. Bulma had to shoo her daughter out of them for she only wanted the newly arrived saiyans for this little chitchat. "Now, you all know that my son and Goten wished you all to be hear. I've been thinking of a solution to send you all home. I think I found it. Dende said that he could take you all back to your time. He will erased your memories of the last week. We don't want to change history again. But as I watch all of you, with the exception of Radditz and Nappa, I see some of you liking your stay on Earth. So I'm going to ask you all this: Do you want to stay here or do you want to go back?"

The saiyans thought this over. Some wanted to go back to their love ones while the others--mostly the ones without a mate--wanted to stay. They all thought long and hard about this decision. Quite a few told the older woman they wanted to go home, even knowing that they would probably die but they didn't think too much on that because it wouldn't really matter. If they got to go back they wouldn't remember that Frieza would betray them and thus killing them all but a few saiyans.

"I'm going to stay," announced Radditz.

"As am I," Cabbage spoke up. Cabbage liked it here. He didn't want to leave. He had developed a crush on Bulma in the week he was here. A few other saiyans added that they would stay also, including Carrotcobbe who's reason to stay was to protect the royal family like his job had always been.

Bulma looked at the last saiyan for his answer. "Vegita?"

Vegita didn't answer. A few minutes of absolute silence he looked up and said, "I want to--"

Before he could finish a blue blur enter the room and tackled him down. "You're not going away! I won't let you," it screamed.

Little Vegita couldn't shake Bra off of him. "Brat, get off of me!" 

"I will if you say you'll stay."

Little Vegita look at her. "Why do you want me to stay?" he demanded of the little girl.

Bra squeezed him harder around the waist. "You're my friend, my best friend. I don't want another best friend. Panny doesn't understand me like you! Besides," she reasoned as only a four-year-old could, "you need me. You need someone like me to help you."

"I don't need you!"

Bra pouted. "Whatever!" Bra's face screwed up as she thought as hard as should could what Little Vegita would like to hear to stay. She thought about her dad. He _always _wanted to train to be stronger than Uncle Goku, was that the key to keeping Prince Vegita with her? "You can become a Super Saiyan! And you could become stronger than Trunks and Goten! I know you can! Daddy's stronger than them, you can too. I'll help you become stronger than them. Trunks and Goten doesn't train as much as you do. They wouldn't know what hit them when you challenge them."

Little Vegita turn Bra's words over in his head. She was right. If he did stay, he could become stronger--maybe stronger than the two brats that plague him day and night, flaunting their powers in his face. "Fine, I'll stay. But only so I can become stronger."

Bra's lit up like a Christmas tree. It worked! Vegita was going to stay. She let go of his waist only to throw her arms about his neck, choking him. His eyes became watery from lack of breath. 

Cabbage noticed this and cleared his throat to get the half saiyans attention. "Princess, you must let Prince Vegita go. He can't breathe."

Bra quickly let go. She placed a small, brotherly kiss on his cheek before skipping out of the room.

Little Vegita made a face as he wiped his cheek. "Gross!"

Bulma smiled. It was so cute watching her daughter with the younger Vegeta. "Okay, now that touchy scene is over, I would like all of the saiyans going back to follow me. Someone don't forget Nappa, Vegeta wouldn't be happy if he was left behind." A very muscular saiyan quickly grabbed the not-too-happy saiyan and dragged him behind him as he followed his queen outside to an aircraft that would take them to Kami's lookout. 

* * * * *

"Goten, guess what," Trunks said over the phone to his friend.

"What?"

"Bra convinced Vegita to stay."

"Vegeta? Where would your dad go?" asked the confused Goten.

"Not my dad, you idiot! Little Vegita!"

"Oh, him. What about him?"

"Bra got him to agree to stay. Mom found away for the saiyans to go back and she asked them all if they wanted to stay. Little Vegita is going to stay."

"Why?" Goten asked with frowned Trunks could almost see.

"I over heard my sister saying that if he stayed he could become stronger than us." Trunks proceeded to tell Son Goten everything he had over heard. "Maybe you should tell him you're sorry so we can use him to help us."

"I don't know, Trunks. I mean, I remember stories about your dad when he was a kid. Do you want him hanging out with us?"

"Sure, why not? My dad and Little Vegita are going to be different. If you think about it, they are going to have different childhoods, meaning that they will have different personalities."

"Huh?"

Trunks sigh. _Why do I try to explain things to him?_ "Goten, think of this, why does your dad act the way he does and not like a saiyan?"

"Because he hit his head when he was a baby."

"Now think of this. What would your dad act like now if he hadn't bumped his head?"

Goten thought about this for a minute. "Would he act like your dad?"

"Yes, he would because he would have grown up different. Little Vegita will grow up different than my dad. They will act different, just your dad would act different if he grew up evil. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I still don't know. Trunks is--is Bra still mad at me?"

Trunks shook his head. He knew his friend liked his little sister; maybe as a friend, maybe as something more--Trunks couldn't be positive. "Are you always hungry?"

"What does me being hungry has to do with Bra still being mad at me?"

"If you're always hungry then Bra's still mad at you," Trunks explained.

"If I stop being hungry, will she stop being mad at me?"

Trunks smirked through the phone. "Come on, Goten, can you really stop being hungry?"

"No, but I could give it a try."

"Just forget it. You don't really want Bra to go hanging around you again, do you?" 

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Do you like her or something?"

"Maybe."

"Goten! That's my sister! She's only four!"

"She's my friend. What's wrong with that?"

"Goten, you can like anyone you want but not my FOUR-YEAR-OLD SISTER!" Trunks yell at the top of his lungs.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Don't you get it? She's my SISTER!"

"She's my friend, you're my friend. I like her, I like you. What's the difference?"

"You mean that you don't like my sister?"

"Of course I like your sister," Goten told him.

Trunks rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighs. "No, Goten, I mean you like like her. Like a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?"

Trunks smacked his forehead. "Don't tell me you don't know what a girlfriend is!"

"I know what one is! Videl was Gohan's girlfriend before she became Gohan's wife. You think that I want Bra as a girlfriend?"

"Yeah!"

Goten started laughing. No way! "How could you think that?"

"I don't know!" Trunks shouted into the phone. 

* * * * *

Not far way from the Son's house, Goten and Trunks' second wish was just waking up. The second wish was not unlike the first but it had its differences. The boys' second wish was very similar to the first with one change. Their second wish was that their dads' fathers would be alive. King Vejita rubbed his black goatee as he looked around. This isn't Planet Vegeta, he thought. He spotted the other saiyan, Bardock. 

"Do you know where we are and how we got here?"

Bardock shook his head. "No, King Vejita, I don't. The last thing I remember was that I was training."

"I was in the palace. I just finished talking with Lord Frieza." 

Bardock growled at the name. He didn't trust Lord Frieza one bit. "Maybe he brought us here."

King Vejita shook his head. "Lord Frieza wouldn't have sent just us two to…to where ever we are."

The two saiyans continued to talk about where they might be. An hour later, Bardock use his scouter to find a being around them. Maybe someone could tell them where they were. 

"There's a very low ki to the right of us." The two saiyans went deeper into the forest. They came upon a woman with green hair who was sitting under a tree, working on some kind of metal.

King Vejita walked up to her, his red cape swirling behind him. "You, tell us where we are."

The woman looked up in surprise. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?" She noticed the man behind the other man. "Goku? Are you two training again?" She tucked some mint green hair behind her ear as she checked her watch. "Shouldn't you two be home? It's almost lunch time."

King Vejita looked back to Bardock. "Goku? Who is this Goku?"

Glue looked up at him. "Vegeta are you feeling okay? Goku must have hit you really hard on the head. Or maybe you two are starving to death. Here, I've got some food with me. It's not much, maybe a little snack for you saiyans." Glue dug into the bag at her side. She brought out a capsule, pushed the button, and threw it a couple feet away. Vejita and Bardock jumped as a picnic basket appeared out of the smoke. Glue stood up to get the basket. She gave the two men each a sandwich. She bit into the apple she had taken out for herself. "Goku, how is Gohan and Videl? I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Gohan?"

Glue frowned at the man she thought was the famous Son Goku. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

King Vejita finished his sandwich in one bit. "Who do you think we are, lady?"

"Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs. Who do you think you are?"

King Vejita pointed to himself. "I'm King Vejita. And this is Bardock."

****

A/N: See, I told you the second wish will fit nicely into my story! :p I'm just glad there won't be another Vegeta in my story. I'm running out of spellings for that name. It's like what happens to Trunks and his future self. I don't want to confused people with the names. I can only think of spelling Vegeta with a B but there won't be another Vegeta to use it for! ^_^ Well, I want to put this up before I go on a 8 hour car ride to visit my older brother for Easter. The only good thing is that I get to see my little baby nephew. He just turn 1 in October. On request of SSJ Lunar Guard, the next chapter is sort of for her. She wanted more of Radditz and the Sons' talk. I only seen one esp. with Radditz in it and that's the one when he dies. I meant to go into more details but other characters wanted spotlight. ^_^

Advertising: This fic is a very good one. My sister told me about it so I started reading it. It's called Dreamtime Hope by Raen. It's about Bra meeting and helping future Trunks. It's really, really cute.

Random Author Thinking: As with last time, I can't think of a thing to write here. Oh, wait I do! As to that I haven't seen really any esp. with Radditz in it, could someone tell me more about it? I don't feel like going to some website and looking it up. And if any of you seen the movie about Bardock, could you tell me about that one too? I don't really know how King Vejita and Bardock acts. I really want to see that movie.


	9. More Saiyans?!?!

Glue's apple dropped to the ground. _I'm in trouble! They aren't who I think they are. _Glue pulled out a device from her back pocket. She pushed in some numbers. A screen appeared with a picture of a Capsule Corporation worker.

"Hey, Glue, what's up? I thought you were working on that saiyan metal."

"Gel, could you get Bulma Briefs please."

"You know Glue, she's having lunch with Vegeta right now. I don't want that guy to be mad at me. Wait, hold on. Dr. Briefs just walked in. I'll go get him." Gel was gone before Glue could stop him.

"Hello, Glue, dear. What do you need?" asked the old man as he patted the ever presents black kitten on his shoulder.

"Could you send your daughter over here? I need her help on 'saiyan' things."

Dr. Briefs looked thoughtful. "I can't promise you anything. It may take up to a half an hour before someone could come to you." The screen went blank. Glue sighed. She looked up and studied the two men in front of her. The one she mistaken for Vegeta, her boss's husband, had the same spiky, black hair. He had a black goatee and looked much older than the Vegeta she knew since the fateful week back in high school. She knew he was a saiyan, this King Vejita. Especially now that she noticed the tail wrapped around his waist. Glue looked at the other man. He could be a relative of Goku's. He had the same wild black hair. She looked closely at his face. She didn't know how she could have mistaken him for Son Goku. Son Goku didn't have a scar on his cheek like this man did. And this Bardock also had a tail, marking him as a saiyan.

"What was that thing talking about? Who is this Vegeta it was talking about?"

Glue looked up. "Um, I don't know how to explain it to you. Maybe Bulma could explain better when she comes."

The three lapsed into silence.

* * * * *

Bra and Little Vegita was walking down the hall when Dr. Briefs run into them. "Grandpa!"

"Hello, Bra, sweetheart. Do you know where Bulma is?"

Bra giggled as Vegita snorted. "Mommy and Daddy are eating out. They don't want to be bothered right now."

"Vegita, you know a lot about saiyans, right?"

"Duh! I was born and raised on Planet Vegeta. I'm the Prince of Saiyans. Of course I know all about saiyans."

"Yes, yes, that's right. Could the two of you go out and see what Dr. Glue wants? She's working on some saiyan metal out in the 439 Mountain Area."

Bra quickly agreed. She liked the green hair woman. When she was bored, Glue always let her play inside her house. Paste, Glue's seven-year-old daughter, was always doing something fun with her mother's invention. 

Little Vegita growled. He wanted to train to become a Super Saiyan but he followed the blue hair girl out of the CC building and into the air. Bra grabbed his hand as they flew high over the city and into the 439 Mountain Area. 

"Let's walk now! Dr. Glue should be around here. Paste told me once that she loved to work in the area." Bra smiled at Little Vegita. The two walked in through the woods. Bra would sometimes call out Dr. Glue's name.

"Bra?" Glue called out when she heard the girl's voice.

Bra ran in the direction of the voice. Since she was still holding onto Little Vegita's hand, he was dragged along. She quickly hugged the young genius.

"Bra, what are you doing here?"

"Grandpa sent me. Mommy and Daddy are out eating. Prince Vegita is going to help you."

"Son?"

Little Vegita looked up. There stood his father. "Dad?" Vegita pulled his hand out of Bra's. "W-why are you here?"

"Vegita, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Prince Vegita, is this your dad?" Vegita only nodded. Bra smiled sweetly at the older saiyan. She bowed as low as a four-year-old could. "Hello."

King Vejita nodded to her. "Well, son?"

Bra stared at the saiyan king. Her eyes widen in wonder. Prince Vegita was, she remembers, her father in he was younger. So that makes his father her grandfather. "Grandpa!" Bra threw herself at King Vejita, knocking him down instantly. 

Bardock made to remove the little blue hair girl from his king. Little Vegita put up a hand to stop him. "Allow me." He pulled Bra off of his father. "Brat, let him up." Bra turn to look at the other saiyan she just noticed.

"Prince Vegita, is this Uncle Goku's daddy?"

Little Vegita glared at her. "He's not your uncle! Don't call him that. Kakarot spawned that demon and that girl is related to him."

Bra frown. "But Uncle Goku is so nice!"

"Kakarot? My son? Is he here?"

Bra nodded. "And his brother, Raddy, is here too."

"Raddy? Bra, where do you come up with these names? Call him by his proper saiyan name."

"Who are you? Why do you call me 'Grandpa'?"

"Because you're Daddy's dad," she explains simply.

"I've only have one son and that's him." King Vejita gestured to Little Vegita. 

Bra shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. It wouldn't tell her grandpa anything. She cocks her head to the side to think really hard. "I know! Be back." Bra waved before she disappeared with her unknown found instant transmission. Little Vegita smacked his head. This wasn't going to be good.

"Um, excused me, where did little Bra go?"

The young prince glances at the green hair woman. "So you're Glue!"

* * * * *

Radditz glance at Gohan from the corner of his eye while they were waiting for lunch. He could understand why the older man would hate him but that Radditz who had kidnapped him wasn't really him. Yes, in _his _future he had kidnapped the boy Gohan but this is his present, not the future. He didn't kidnapped his nephew yet! The talk with his younger brother--Kakarot might have be a lot older than him but he was still his younger brother--about his past or future dealings with his brother and nephew. Kakarot's mate came to except him in the week he had been here and he was glad. ChiChi was one fabulous cook. Any saiyan would kill to get someone like that to be cooking for them. Somehow ChiChi could cook enough food to feed a couple hungry saiyans and still have all of the food ready and warm. Radditz still haven't learned how and he figured he would never know either.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Gohan.

"Nothing."

Goku's head was resting on the table. "Come on, ChiChi, I'm starving."

"Goku, you're always hungry!"

"Yeah, but ChiChi," he whined. "I think I'm dying if you don't hurry up."

ChiChi ignore her 'dying' husband. It was nothing new. She hummed a little song as she finished cooking. "Goten, come and help me bring the food to the table."

Goten groan but did as his mother told him to do. Maybe be he could steal a bite to eat while bringing the food to the outside table. He just stepped outside when something suddenly appear in front of him. Son Goten was so startled he dropped the plate of food. "Bra!"

"Son Goten! Did you just drop…Bra? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Aunt ChiChi! Where's Goku?"

ChiChi pointed behind her. Bra ran past the older woman and came to a stop in front of her 'uncle'. "Goku, I need your help!"

Goku lift his head. "With what? Is something wrong with Vegeta?"

Vegeta's daughter shook her head. "No." She noticed Radditz was looking at her oddly. "You come too." She reached out and touched the brothers' arms. She transmitted the three of them to the clearing where Bra had just came from.

Glue jumped back in surprise. She might have been used to the strangeness of the happenings at Capsule Corporation but people, especial little girls, disappearing in a blink of a eye, wasn't something she was used to. The shinning balls of lights, yeah, but not disappearing people. Glue rubbed her head. Maybe she shouldn't be that surprise. Things like this happen all of the time at CC. 

"Bra, where are we? Oh, hello, Glue, Little Veggie."

"Don't call me that, idiot!"

"Vegita! Don't call him that! Uncle Goku is one of the smartest men I know. Not as smart as Gohan but…" Bra trailed off as she remembers the reason she was here. She went and hugged King Vejita's legs. "Goku, this is my Grandpa!" she proclaim happily. 

Little Vegita frown. "I thought you were going to get your father."

"I am."

"So where is he?"

Bra smiled at her friend. "I've haven't gotten him yet, silly!"

"Father? What are you doing here?"

Bardock looked up at his son. "We don't know where here is. Do you?"

"Yes, here is planet Earth."

"Earth? Isn't it that the planet where Kakarot was sent to? Why haven't he taken over the planet yet. Don't tell me he couldn't destroy this dirtball planet even at his age."

Radditz gestured to the man beside him. "This is your son. He is the strongest being on the planet. He has been protecting this planet since he was a young saiyan." The bushy hair saiyan quickly went on to tell his father all he had learn about his brother in the week he was here.

King Vejita heard everything. He looked down at the young half saiyan still clinging to his legs. _This _was his future-now granddaughter? A girl who didn't look saiyan-like at all? Who had the most colorful hair color he had ever seen? This was his son's daughter? _Bra? What kind of name is that? _he wondered.

"Grandpa? Want to see daddy? I bet he would love to see you!" Bra looked towards her friend, young Vegita. "You're coming too!" She grabbed both father and son and transmitted to her parents.

* * * * *

Bulma giggled as Vegeta let out a growl. He tried to reach for his almost naked wife but Bulma had other plans. She rolled off the bed still giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"Vegeta, I thought you were hungry!"

Vegeta growled again. "Woman! Get over here now."

"Don't you want lunch?" she went on.

He floated across the bed to her. "I guess you'll be my lunch then." He smirked at Bulma's expression. Vegeta snatched her into his arms. Bulma moaned into Vegeta's mouth as he kissed her roughly. Vegeta was just about to take his wife down to the large, soft bed when he felt several energies appear into the room with them. He pushed Bulma out of his arms and shoved her behind him as he got into a fighting stance before Vegeta noticed who it was.

Bulma peeked out behind Vegeta and screamed. She quickly wrapped the nearest sheet around her body. "Bra, Vegita, what are you doing here? How did you get here and who is that?" Bulma shouted, pointing a shaky finger at the unknown man with her daughter. Bulma completely forgotten her daughter knew Goku's Instant Transmission.

"Were you guys kissy-kissy?" asked their daughter. Bulma's face flushed red. There was a small amount of color staining Vegeta's cheeks.

Vegeta was standing so still, Bulma got over her embarrassment over her daughter catching her 'in bed' with Vegeta and asked him what was wrong. "Please Vegeta, please tell me what's wrong."

Bra grabbed King Vejita's hand. "Mommy, Daddy. This is my grandpa," she proudly stated.

Bulma was shocked. Somehow her father-in-law was standing in front of her. She dimly looked down as noticed she was still wearing only her underwear under the sheet that was wrapped around her. This was the first time meeting Vegeta's father and here she was dressed in a sheet, looking not at all like a woman who should be meeting a man like him, a king and her father-in-law. Bulma fainted. Vegeta snap out of his dazed and caught his wife.

"Mommy!" Bra let go of her newly found grandfather to run to her mother. _The news wasn't suppose to kill Mommy! _

Little Vegita looked surprise for a minute. He knew Bra hadn't spoke out loud but he did hear her say something. Mind speak, he thought. He sneered at her. "She didn't die, brat. She fainted. Don't you know anything?"

****

A/N: Okay, I know I promised SSJ Lunar Guard that this chapter would have more Raddy but Bra just had to steer the story back in her directions. Don't worry through. The first thing in the next chapter is with Raddy. I'll try to keep Bra from turning the story back to her. She can be really bossy about that. 

****

Pteska: Of course you can never have enough Vegetas in a story. Hmm, a guillotine, that just might work! 

****

Frozenflower: Thanks for the info! 

****

All: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

****

Advertising: Bring Your Father to School Day by Frozenflower. This is a really funny story! I demand you to go and read it, after of course you review this chapter! ^_^ It's a Gohan/Videl fic. I'm stuck on them right now.

Random Author Thinking: This as nothing to do with DBZ, so you can skip this if you want to, which you probably do anyway, but let this author have her rant and always for the said author to have something to write about. Who out there hate baby hogs? No, not the animal hog, but the people kind like me. I hate all of them that are bigger baby hog than I am! This weekend for Easter I visit my older brother. He has the cutest baby boy ever! --- I'm prejudice, so sue me! He's my nephew. :p Well, I rarely see him since we live in different states so I hog Camden from almost everyone. My younger, very bossy and demanding cousin came and take Camden away from me! I wanted to hit her--I didn't since I'm not that mean no matter who tells you differently! She has a niece she gets to see probably everyday and she doesn't have to take my baby away from me. When one of my other cousin walked in with her 3 month old baby, my cousin went right up to her and asked to hold him even before my older cousin had a chance to sit down! She's rude!!! **Looking around to check for any cousins running around** I was glad that by the time I left my aunt's house that my younger cousin was sick! Okay, enough of my ranting! I'm glad I got that off of my chest.


	10. Uncivilized Monkey King

Bardock just stared. His youngest son stood in front of him. He was a couple of years older than him, but how this was possible Bardock couldn't understand. The last time he saw his son was when he sent him off the planet. Of course he had seen his son in a vision of his but that wasn't the same. 

"Hi," Goku said smiling at his father he had never seen.

"Kakarot," he said in a way of greeting.

"Please call me Goku."

Radditz wince at the expression on his father's face. He had little trouble with his brother's name change, and after the week at the Son's house he had actually gotten used to the absurd name. The saiyan shifted his weight off of one foot to the other. His father wouldn't like the name change at all. He was named after his grandfather on his mother's side while Kakarot was name for their father's father.

"Why?" Bardock demanded.

Goku smiled at his father. "That's the name I'm used to. Grandpa gave the name to me after he found me." Son Goku scratched the back of his neck. "Well, if you don't want to call me Goku, I wouldn't really mind. Vegeta always call me by my saiyan name. I got used to it."

"Goku," Glue whispered. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll try the best I can. So, you listen up too, Dad," Goku said, looking hesitating at the proud saiyan wondering what he thought of him calling him Dad. "Well, you know about the dragonballs, right? The dragonballs can grant two wishes when all seven are gathered together. Goten and Trunks made two wishes; one to bring back several saiyans and the other, I guess, was to bring back to life mine and Vegeta's dads. I wished I would have known about that wish." A thought came to him, _Why did it take a week for them to show up? _He pushed the question to the back of his mind. "Every last saiyan was wished back at the time the Planet Vegeta was blown to pieces. So if my calculations are correct that makes me older than you by quite a few years. You would be around the same age as my son. Isn't that funny?" Goku laughed at this.

"I remember hearing about these dragonballs from Gohan."

Bardock frowned again. "Who is this Gohan I keep here about?"

"I'm Gohan."

Bardock quickly looked behind him. Gohan was looking curious at the him. This saiyan might be related to him. "Who are you?"

Goku put his arm around his father's shoulders. "This is my oldest son. He'd save the world a couple of times. Gohan, this is my father, Bardock, your grandfather."

Goten, who had been hiding behind a tree, stepped out and look at his grandfather. "This is my Grandpa?"

"Goten! I told you to say home!" Gohan yelled. "You're suppose to make sure Pan…" Gohan looked into the woods looking for Pan's ki. He found her ki repress as low as Pan could get it. "Pan, get your butt out here, now. When we get home, we'll going to have a little chat young lady."

Pan, chastise, came out of her hiding place. "Yes, Papa."

Goku strode over to Pan and lift her up into his arms. "Dad, this is my granddaughter, Pan, and this is my youngest son and part of the reason why you're here, Goten."

"Are you really my Great Grandpa?"

Bardock watched the little girl. He wasn't old enough to be a great grandfather to her or anyone else. Hell, if he wasn't even old enough to have grandchildren! _I could be Kakarot's son_, he thought still in a little shock. He turn his eyes to his youngest grandson. Goten had the same hair as him. Bardock's second cousin, Taurs, also had the same hair as him. How could this have happened to him?

"Wow! I thought my wish didn't come true," exclaimed Goten. "Especially when me and Trunks didn't find you and King Vejita with the other saiyans."

Goku looked sternly at his look-a-like son. "You didn't mention this wish," he said softly.

Goten looked down. "Well, I didn't really forgot to mention this wish. I just told you that we brought back to life a couple saiyans. They're saiyans, aren't they? So I did mention it in a way. You're not mad, are you?"

Goku sighed. "No, Goten, I'm not. But you have to tell your mother about him."

Goten looked terrified. "Please, Dad! Anything but that! I'll gave you…" Goten closed his eyes before stating, "Half of my food for dinner." 

Goku looked undecided. He looked at his son for help. Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, son, but I guess it's up to you. Plus ChiChi will kill me about this one. I was the one to let you go for the week."

Bardock looked at his son. "Is this ChiChi woman your mate?" Goku nodded. "Are you afraid of her?"

"I'm not really afraid of her but she has this frying pan and she can hit you really hard with it. Once, when we first got married, ChiChi didn't cook me dinner." Goku smiled at the memory. "Let me tell you this, she promised to never do that again. I was so hungry I started to eat the house!"

"I'll just leave. I've got to get back to the lab to record the data I discovered today," Glue told the gathering family. 

Gohan blinked in surprise. "Glue! I didn't know you were here." Gohan took in the sight of his old high school classmate. 

"Yeah, well, it's okay. In high school, I wasn't noticed that much either."

Gohan paled, afraid he said the wrong thing. "It isn't like that. It's just that with my grandfather arriving, I didn't have a chance to look around to see who else was here."

Glue smiled. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Tell Videl I said hi."

"I will. Bye Glue!"

"See ya."

* * * * *

Trunks was walking around CC looking for somebody to play a joke on. _Where is everybody_? Trunks spied his grandpa petting his black kitten. He quickly ducked into a room, hiding from Dr. Briefs.

"You're such a good kitty, aren't you? And a smart one, too!" Dr. Briefs looked around, checking to be sure no one was around. "I don't care what my daughter says. You've been a kitten for years. It just because you are a very healthy kitten and your age hasn't caught up with you. It's your fiftieth-ninth birthday today, kitty. Do you know what that means?" The kitten meowed. "Yes, your right! Kitten Cake for you!"

Trunks stared at his grandfather's retreating back. "My Gramps is crazy!" He watched the kitten meowed as it spied him. "Now that Gramps mention it, that kitty is too old to even be a cat! Hmm, maybe he made something to keep that kitty a kitten." Trunks hurried to the section of Capsule Corporation were the labs were housed. He couldn't search his grandfather's lab; other scientists were working on another project. Bulma's public lab was the same which didn't surprise him in the least. The purple hair saiyan quickly made his way to his mother's private lab. He searched the lab and found nothing to credit his theory about Dr. Briefs' ever-present black kitten. He was about to leave when he spotted a box labeled, OLD. He dug into the box. The young prince didn't find anything interesting until he hit the bottom of the box. Trunks picked it up in his hands and looked at it. "It's just an old watch. What's it doing in here?" he wondered. Trunks didn't pondered this question long before he decided to wear the old watch. The boy noticed a button on the side of the watch. Being a curious young saiyan, he pushed it. Immediately the room spun. Trunks held his arms to the sides to help balance himself. "Where am I?" The boy's blue eyes widen. "Oh, no! I've shrunk myself!" He quickly pushed the button again. Seconds later Trunks was the same size as he was before. He grin mischievous. _This was too good to pass up!_

* * * * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open then closed again. "It must have been a dream," she told herself. "It had too." She opened her eyes and screamed. There was three Vegetas and a Bra standing above her.

"Stop making that annoying noise," Vegeta shouted.

Bulma closed her mouth, killing her scream. She remembered that a younger version of her husband; her husband, himself; and King Vejita, who looked remarkably like Vegeta. "Bra, why did you have to bring him to us now? Couldn't you have waited until me and your father got home to meet King Vejita?"

Bra hugged her mother. "Mommy! I'm so happy I didn't kill you! You're not mad at me, are you?" A tear leaked out of her eye, landing on Bulma's arm.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. Why don't you take your new grandpa and Little Veggie to the other room while I get dressed?"

"Okay! Come on you guys! This way. I bet there's food in here."

"Don't eat any of it! That's my lunch!" growled Vegeta.

Bra looked at her daddy innocently. "Don't worry Daddy. We're save you some."

"Yeah, a crumb!" shouted Little Vegita as he ran to the food.

"Boy, if you take one bite, I'll be forced to make you pay."

"You've got nothing on me."

Vegeta smirked at his younger self. "That's what you believe. I'll lock you in your room at night so you can't go to my--"

Bulma's hand clamped over his mouth. "I'm warning you, Vegeta, if you say one thing about him visiting Bra's room, I'll--no, you'll be sleeping somewhere else for the week, like the couch!"

"That threat doesn't work anymore, woman."

"Fine! One week on the couch and no GR since I still have to fix it."

He smirked again. "You're not the only one that can fix."

Bulma glared at him, knowing he's right. She knew she shouldn't have told two of her most trustworthy employees how to fix the GR for the time she went on a business trip for two months. She should have let the bastard suffered if he broke the GR in that two months. "I'll send you on a father-son camping trip for the weekend!"

"What?"

"You heard me, mister. I'm going to send you on a father-son _bonding _camping trip."

Vegeta stormed out of the room, not knowing if he won and she lost or if she won and he lost. The three saiyans in the kitchen already was down to less than half of Vegeta's lunch being finished off. He growled at them. Looking around, Vegeta noticed his famous pink shirt--the same pink shirt Bulma gave him the first time staying at CC--and picked it up. After reaching into one of it's pockets, he hastily threw open a capsule frig he kept stocked where ever he went. King Vejita stared at it oddly. He had never seen anything like it. What was it? He soon found the answer. It was a food storage container. 

Bulma walked into the room, fully dressed. She looked around. Saiyans will always be saiyans and hungry! Vegeta and Little Veggie was shoving food down their throats, Bra was coloring--how she found the materials to draw with, Bulma never knew--and King Vejita was studying her. She decided to walked up to him. She held out her hand. "Hi, we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name's Bulma." Vejita stared down at her hand. She quickly put it down when she knew he wouldn't take it. "Sorry about not inviting you to our wedding or asked you to baby-sit the kids but you were, uh, a little dead," she said as delicately as she could.

Both Vegeta and Vegita looked up to watch their father with Bulma. Bra stared to draw faster.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to meet Trunks."

"Why would I want to meet 'Trunks'?"

"He's my son, that's why."

"He sure isn't my grandson," responded the king.

Bulma gasped. Vegeta choked on the chicken he just put into his mouth while Little Vegita quickly dropped his lunch to watch Bulma in action against his father, wondering who would win. Bulma, quick as lighting, slapped her father-in-law as hard as she could. "How dare you! You…you…bastard! I'm not like that! I've never slept with any else except Vegeta!"

"And your son's father."

"Well, duh! Trunks' father is Vegeta, you uncivilized monkey!" Bulma noticed a branch of bananas sitting on the table. She grabbed them and threw them at King Vejita. "Here's something I'm sure you recognized since _monkeys _eats _bananas_!" The saiyan let the food drop to the floor. 

"Did you just call me a monkey?" King Vejita icily asked.

"Isn't what you are, a dirty, uncivilized monkey?"

"You'll pay for that insult. No one calls saiyans monkeys and live to tell about it."

"I just did!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, you insulted me first! Calling me a hussy, slut, whore, and Dende knows what else you're thinking about me. I thought you would known better than that. Trunks is my son, Vegeta's son, and he's your GRANDSON!" shouted Bulma. "I won't let anything like that just slip past me."

"Trunks can't be my grandson for doesn't carry the Crown Prince's name."

"What? Just because he's name isn't Vegeta doesn't mean he's not your grandson, monkey king!"

"Are you saying that Trunks is my son's second son? And if you are saying that than you lie, woman. Saiyans can only have two children."

Bulma glared at the saiyan. "Vegeta told me that already! Trunks is my first born." She reached out to choke the king, knowing she couldn't really harm the saiyan, but squeezed as hard as she could anyway. "Do you think Vegeta would claim Trunks as his son if he knew he wasn't his? It's not like no one couldn't tell, Trunks is, after all, saiyan."

"He could be that saiyan, Kakarot's son."

"Goku's? ChiChi would have killed me if I made a pass at her husband! Trust me, everyone for sure knew that Trunks was Vegeta's by the time Trunks was one and a half. He was too much like Vegeta. If he was Goku's, he would have probably have played with Yamcha instead of tripping him then laughing his little head off when the poor man fell over."

Vegeta smirked as he called up the memory.

__

Vegeta had just heard that Yamcha was coming for a visit. He didn't trust the man with his wife at any given time. He stood in the doorway watching Bulma finish changing Trunks' diapers. The brat stood up and walked slowly to his pile of toys which Vegeta thought he didn't need. He turned to look at the opposite doorway as he felt Yamcha's ki coming. Trunks also looked up. He quickly crawled over to a chair to hide behind. Vegeta glanced down and noticed his son peeking under the chair.

"Yamcha! Why don't you sit down and watch over Trunks while I throw this away," Bulma said pointing to the dirty diaper she still held.

Yamcha laughed. "Sure, Bulma! I thought that smell was you at first!" 

The baseball player moved farther into the room to let Bulma pass. Bulma called over her shoulder, "And Vegeta, behave!"

But Vegeta didn't hear her. He was wondering what his son was up to. He had noticed a glint in his eye. He didn't have long to wait. Yamcha looked around, looking for the before mentioned baby. As he was walking past the chair Trunks was hiding behind, the purple hair baby stuck out his little leg and tripped the poor man. Trunks started laughing as did his father as Yamcha landed on his face.

"Trunks!" yelled Bulma. She had forgotten to take away the other items she used to change her son and couldn't warn Yamcha in time to save him. "Shame on you! I blame Vegeta for this!"

Yamcha slowly got to his feet, careful to stay away from the child. "He does have Vegeta's blood in him!" he said, laughing.

Bulma smiled. "He sure does!"

Bulma suddenly remembered a way to confirmed her son was also her husband's. "Vegeta, you tell him!"

Vegeta was snapped out of his memory as his father and mate both looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Vegeta! Tell this…this _monkey _that Trunks is your son!" Bulma yelled at him.

****

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out longer. It was harder than I thought to keep writing the Sons. I got the ideal of Bulma throwing bananas at Vejita when I was playing Mario Cart 64 or whatever it's name was (my brother had a ghost and stole my many bananas!). I was going to have Bulma throw them at our favorite saiyan Prince (Vegeta, her husband, if anyone is confused about who I'm talking about) but some how King Vejita wound up with them! ^_^

Advertising: B*tch Slap! By Beaner-Bop. Another Gohan/Videl fic! ^_^ You just got to love them. My sister liked this fic because she made Goten SMART!!! Well, this fic is another one of those stories where everyone comes and embarrass the little bookworm, especially at Gohan's school. 

Random Author Thinking: Haven't you ever noticed that every saiyan--that we know of--had no more than two children? I noticed it, so I decided to make that a saiyan thing. Hey, it could be true! Bardock only had Goku and Raddy, Goku had Gohan and Goten, Vegeta had Trunks and Bra, and well Gohan had a daughter and King Vejita had only a son for sure. 


	11. How Many Super Saiyans Are There?

Unbeknownst to the three adults in the room plus Prince Vegita, Little Bra Briefs had dropped her crayons and transported to her much loved older brother who jumped at least ten feet into the air. Bra tackled Trunks at the same time she transmitted back to her parents. The siblings rolled over and off the table and King Vejita's feet.

"Bra! Where are we?"

"Brat, where did you go?" demanded Little Vegita.

The girl smiled at everyone. She pulled herself and Trunks onto their feet. "Grandpa, this is my brother."

King Vejita studied the boy. He did looked a lot like his son. Trunks, in turned studied the man he knew he brought back to life. "Hi, I'm Trunks." The more the king studied the boy, the more he noticed was the same was his own son. _Maybe I am wrong but_, King Vejita told himself, _I'll never admit it if I was_. 

"I was wondering when you would get here. Goten wasn't worried a bit but then Goten never worries about anything."

"I wouldn't doubt it, father," commented the young Vegita. "That weakling wasn't worried when he insult the prince of saiyans, and he should have."

"Yeah, but he knew he was way stronger than you are; he could have easily beat you. I don't think you could kill Yamcha and he's the weakest fighter out of the gang."

"How would you know, brat? I've been training this whole week while you've done nothing but talk on the phone with that idiot friend of yours."

Trunks glared at the young prince. "So what! I don't need to train right now."

Vegeta glared at his son. "If you believe that, then you're no saiyan. Tonight I better see you training."

The boy glances at the floor. "Yes, Dad."

Bulma was fuming at her husband. "VEGETA!" she screeched. All of the saiyans flinched as the screech magnified in their sensitive ears. "What about me? Your sorry-excuse-for-a-saiyan-king father insulted me and _our _son! Aren't you going to do something?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, just do something!"

"Like what?"

"Something…something Goku would do if someone said that about his wife and son."

"Kakarot? I'll never do something like that clown Kakarot would do," Vegeta said angrily at his wife.

"That's for sure! Goku's a much better man than you'll ever be!" Bulma stormed out of the room and outside where she pulled out a capsule car, missing the briefly hurt expression on the saiyan prince's face. 

Bra started crying. She buried her face into her grandfather's legs. She hated when her parents cry! Trunks couldn't understand why his mother wanted his father to be more like Goku. Goku, for all what he is, wasn't the kind of father he needed or wanted and Goku was no man for his mother. Little Vegita was shocked. In the week he was living with his older self and his family, he had never once seen a major fight of the couple. To any other person, the fighting couple looked on the verge of killing each other but Vegita could easily tell the pair wasn't really hurting the other. This fight was different. This fight actually hurt King's feelings and in turn hurt his own feelings of puppy love he had on the older woman. _How can she hurt him like that? Doesn't she know what she does to him?_ he asked himself. King Vejita looked back at the still swinging door from which Bulma left. He didn't know that his baiting the woman would cause her to blow up like that. He now knew that she was right, the boy was truly his grandson. 

* * * * *

Bulma drove recklessly, unknowingly causing chaos behind her. She left her hands of the staring wheel to wipe her eyes. "Why can't he just once act like he care?" She saw that a red light was coming ever closer to her. She quickly put her hands on the wheel and her foot on the brakes. She looked around as she waited for the green light. She noticed a sign that read: NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO? COME ON IN AND CONFESSED YOUR SOUL TO US! ONLY $150 PER HOUR. She stepped on the gas, turn into the small side street leading to the building that had posted the sign.

* * * * *

"Son Goten! What could you have been thinking?" black hair woman yelled to her son. She quickly turns towards her father-in-law and told him, "Not that I mind you are here."

Bardock nodded, not want ChiChi to stay to long on him. She didn't. The woman quickly went back to yelling at her baby. Goku looked ready to cry. ChiChi wouldn't let them eat until she was done "talking" to Goten. Videl, taking pity on the saiyan, quickly finish setting the table. The four men and her daughter rapidly shove the food into their large mouths. Gohan's wife went over to a side table, laden with enough food to feed two normal humans. ChiChi had set the food aside to make sure that there was enough for the women to eat.

"But Mom! I'm hungry! Can't this wait? Their going to eat all of the food," whined the young Goten.

ChiChi looked around. "Fine, Goten, but this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot."

Goten hurried and try to catch up with his older brother's rate of food consumed, not wanting to have less lunch then anyone else. All to soon, lunch was over. 

"Mom, can I go over to Bulma's house? I want to talk to Trunks." The boy gave his mother his puppy dog look that has been proved never to fail time and time again. ChiChi sighed. She agreed that her son could go as long as he waited for the whole family to go. He readily agreed.

No more than an hour later, the Son family plus Bardock and Radditz, arrived at the famous Briefs' home, the Capsule Corporation building. Goten quickly ran to find his best friend, Pan quickly located Bra in her room crying, Goku took his father, brother, and his eldest son to Vegeta's GR. ChiChi and Videl sat with Mrs. Briefs, each trying to block out the older woman's voice as they waited for Bulma to get home.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Vegeta. This is my dad, Bardock. Our boys wished him and your father back. Have you've seen King Vejita?"

"Yes, Kakarot, I've seen him!" Vegeta sneered at Son Goku. "He's off with my younger self."

"Oh."

"Get your ass over here, Kakarot! We need to spar, now!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku nodded his head. "I don't think this is the place for it. Why don't we go to where the Cell Games were held?"

"Fine, whatever."

The five saiyans walked out of the GR. They were just taking off when King Vejita, Little Vegita, Trunks and Goten came upon them. Trunks was walking with the father and son when Goku's son had found them. 

"Hey, where are ya going?"

"Dad and Vegeta are going to spar, squirt. Do you guys want to watch?"

"Yeah!" Goten jumped up into the air.

"This is going to be some spar," Trunks commented as he took note of his father's high anger level. He knew father would take out his anger on Goku, heightening his saiyan instinct making the upcoming spar greater.

"We've got to see this, father!"

"Let's see how strong you are," King Vejita said to his 'older' son.

The six saiyan men, one full saiyan child, and two half saiyans flew up into the air. Vegeta and Trunks quickly passed the rest of the saiyans; they weren't about to wait for the slower saiyans even if they were family. The Son men slowed their paced to match the others. Goku started up a little chitchat with his father and King Vejita about past battles he and the Z warriors had fought in.

As they landed in the clearing, Vegeta sneered at them. "What took you so long, Kakarot?"

"Sorry, Vegeta."

The saiyan prince turned to his son. "Take everyone a couple miles from here if they want to see the fight and not get attack." Trunks nodded his head.

"Couple miles from here? We won't be able to see the fight from that far of a distance," announced Bardock.

Goten grin. "Don't worry about that being too far away. Really it's almost too close!"

Radditz looked at the two warriors, each stretching their muscles. "I wouldn't doubt it. Those two are far more powerful than we could imagine."

The group quickly followed Trunks to a spot on a cliff, well away from any incoming ki attacks. The watched in amazed as the two warriors went at each other. The two fathers studied their sons as they danced the dance of the warriors. _Could he really be my son? My son is that powerful?_ each asked themselves silently. King Vejita and Little Vegita both smirked when Vegeta managed to get behind Kakarot and knocked him into a newly created crater.

Radditz glanced at his nephew. "Look at them go! And they didn't even warm-up before beginning."

Gohan turn to frown at his uncle as he said, "What are you talking about? This is the warm-up."

"What?" all three adult saiyans.

"This is just warm-ups?" asked the king.

Gohan noticed a streak of blue light aimed straight at his grandfather. It wasn't a big ki ball so he stuck his hand in front of his grandfather to catch the thing. "What was that?" Gohan called to the two fighters.

Bardock blinked. He never saw the thing coming until Gohan had hit it away from him.

"Sorry, Gohan!" 

Goku and Vegeta continued their "little warm-up" for several more minutes before Vegeta demanded the real battle. Goku, high on fighting, readily agreed for the change. The newcomers had no hope actually seeing the fight. They could barely keep their eyes on them while they were warming up. But they kept their eyes on the fight, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pair. Trunks and Goten soon got bored and started their own little battle. 

Half an hour past before the rest of the group turn to watch the young warriors spar. "Look at them! They're better than our strongest warriors," King Vejita whispered.

Gohan smiled fondly at his brother and his friend. "Vegeta trained Trunks. Mom train Goten when he was younger, before me and my dad took over."

"Your mother fights?" asked Radditz.

He nodded. "Goten, keep your eye on Trunks! Don't look around."

"Sorry, Gohan," Goten answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Trunks saw his opportunity and took it. Goten was soon in his death grip. The young Son struggled to free himself. Little Vegita smirked, glad Trunks was winning this little battle. It seems Goten wasn't going to get out of the grip. 

Gohan suddenly looked up into the sky. He cursed. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at the surprise boys as he jumped up to push them away. Seconds later, a black and blue object crashed into the man. The object turned out to be the very angry saiyan prince, Vegeta. He pushed himself to his feet, not caring he was standing on a Son 'pillow'. "Kakarot!" he roared as he turns Super.

King Vejita and Bardock gasped in surprise. They had never seen a Super Saiyan before but they knew the gold hair man was one now. The flashing blue-green eyes, the bright golden hair could mean nothing else. King Vejita was proud of his son. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan, something that only happens only once in a thousand years. His son was a Super Saiyan!

Goku landed next to the opening of the crater. "Sorry, Veggie! It was a reflex, it really was. Why don't we make this spar a little bit more interesting, hmm?" The man gave Vegeta a rarely used smirk--very saiyan like. He powered into a Super Saiyan, shocking the group once again.

"Two Super Saiyans?"

"Gohan!" shouted the now golden Trunks. "Why did you do that? I almost had him."

"Yeah, brother, why did you that? I could of gotten free by myself!" yelled the angry boy. He also had gone Super.

King Vejita and Bardock just looked at each other. Children? These _children _were _Super Saiyans_? How could this be? It was said that only one, just one, saiyan would become the one of the elite saiyans known to them in a thousand years. Bardock looked closely at his eldest grandson. If this boy-man trained the boy, then he must also be like the rest of them. It was only logical. If they all were, why would he be different? Bardock managed to spill out his question to Gohan.

"Yes, I'm a Super Saiyan. I used to claim the title of the youngest Super Saiyan before Goten showed up. He's the youngest now."

"No, he isn't!" Gohan stared at Trunks with an eyebrow raised. "My sister can go Super now, did ya forgot about that?"

"My…my granddaughter is a S-Super Saiyan?" stutter the king.

****

A/N: I'm so mean to Vegeta! I didn't really want to write what Bulma said to Vegeta but I had a reason why I did that. I truly do! This was the perfect way for me to get the Vejita and Bardock to discover the secret force of little Super Saiyans. ^_^

Advertising: The Exchange Students by Laureen N. Edgeworth. This is NOT a DBZ fic. It's a Harry Potter one. Two professors, Lupin and Snape, change themselves into students to visit the classes. It's a really great story!

Random Author Thinking: What? Don't look so happy that I don't have anything written here. Just go and click on the little button on the bottom of your screen--you know, the one that is just below this--and type in what you think. Those things get me to write and get the next chapter out soon. **HINT HINT**


	12. We Need to Talk

Maxie popped the pink bubble gum in her mouth as she twisted her perfectly golden blond hair around her left finger. With her right hand, she flipped the page of her magazine, looking at the page full of hot hunks. She went on flipping pages even when a custom had open the door with the two silver bells overhead to announced anybody entering. 

"Excuse me, Ms," a blue hair woman said, blowing her noise on a tissue.

"Yeah?" Maxie looked up.

Bulma tapped her toes in annoyance. "Young lady, what kind of business are you running here?"

"I just work here."

"What's your name?"

"Maxie," she said with another pop of her gum. "And you are? Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't have an appointment. Do I need one?"

Maxie shook her head and turn back to the magazine. "Just sit in one of those chairs and someone would be here." The blond blew a big bubble, the size of her head. She then took her pencil and pop it. "What's your name again?"

"I didn't say." Bulma walked to a blue plastic waiting chairs. She took out a box of tissues from her purse. Bulma Briefs preceded to cry her heart out.

"Maxie," cried a female's high pitch voice. A tall woman with maroon hair walked straight to Maxie. "Have anyone called? Have you got the mail yet?" The woman looked around and spotted Bulma. "Oh, I didn't know we had someone waiting! Hans! Hans, someone's here."

Hans, turned out to be a very skinny, short man with spiky black hair. He swept over to the maroon hair woman. He stood on his toes to place a quick kiss on her cheek. "My lovely Aimil, who do we have today? Who do we have to confess their bittersweet, torture soul to us?"

Aimil turn away from her sometimes over-dramatic husband. "Please Maxie, bring our guest over here. And please, missy, get her name, too."

Maxie sighed. She got up and walk over to the still crying Bulma. "Hey, you! My bosses are ready for ya." She popped her gum. "They want to know your name."

Bulma blew her nose. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

Maxie's bubble gum fell out of her mouth as she gaped at her. "The Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation?"

"Yes, the very same!" snapped Bulma.

"Wow! Why do you need to come here for? Surely someone like you don't need to 'confess' to someone like them." Maxie pointed to the couple behind her. "They're some of the strangest and weirdest couple I know of. But they over pay their employees and that green paper they gave me is enough to stay with them weirdoes."

Aimil and Hans chose that moment to walk over to them. Hans was getting worried that Maxie would run their customer off before he even had the chance to do some digging. "Maxie, my dear girl! What took you so long? Hello, my dear. Who just might this beautiful young woman be and why do you have such a gloomy, long face?"

Bulma held out her hand. "I'm Bulma Briefs."

"Ah-ha," said Aimil knowingly. "Man trouble, my guess. I'm a correct?"

Bulma nodded. She had a feeling that this place wasn't exactly what she wanted. She finally took notice of the office. The carpet was thin and an ugly shade of mud brown, the window curtains, dull yellow, hung limply to one side by a thick knotted rope. The desk looked like the only thing most of the money--if any--went to restoring. The desk was a rich, red color and long enough to hold the newest computer system--a system, Bulma noted, was her invention--and at least several different neat stacks of paper evenly spaced apart. 

"Your husband abused you?"

Bulma glared at the woman with you red eyes from crying. "My husband would never do such a thing!"

Hans smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, of course, my dear girl! He wouldn't dream of doing something like that. He's cheating on you, no?"

Bulma crossed her arms. "I know he never would."

Aimil nodded her head in agreement. "Of course he wouldn't dare cheat on his lovely wife. You have children, right? Does he beat them?"

"No, my husband doesn't beat my children! What are you, crazy? Do you really think I'll stay with some man who's abusive? I don't think so," she rant at the still smiling couple.

"Aimil, Hans, enough." Everyone turn to the see the new voice. There stood a pink skin woman. She had a white toga wrapped around her flat, boyish figure. "I'm Aletea from the planet of Mareado, just a couple light years away from this wonderful planet of yours. Now, Bulma, how can I help you?" 

"Who are you?" demanded Bulma.

"I'm Aletea," she said again. "Just tell me how I can help you?"

Bulma didn't like this new person. She pulled out another tissue and blew her nose before she told the woman, "I don't think you can help me."

"Oh, but I can." Aletea pulled out a glass bottled filled with a purple liquid. "This bottle, you just put a drop in your lover's drink and then your lover will fall under your spell and charm. Your lover boy would be under your command for about…five days for every drop taken."

Bulma Briefs had enough. She didn't want to command Vegeta! She just wanted… She didn't know what she wanted but she knew it wasn't this! "I'm not taking that! I don't want to do that do my Vegeta."

The pick woman paled. "Vegeta? As in the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta?"

"Yeah that Vegeta."

Aletea bowed hastily to Bulma. "Yes, yes. I see now that this wouldn't work on the Prince of Saiyans, not at all! I suggest that you, my lady, leave now and don't bother us again. Please don't mention this to your mate, we are sorry to be bothering you for trifle things." She bowed again.

Aimil looked confused. "But she bothered us! Why are you apologizing?"

"And who is this Vegeta guy she's married to?" asked Aimil's husband.

"Prince Vegeta is the most powerful being in the universe, and the meanest. He doesn't care what he destroys. If it's in his way, he gets rid of it. My planet was in his way once."

"But your planet was blown up!"

"Yes, yes it was. Prince Vegeta blew it up without a thought. He left a few of us alive, to be slaves to his people. Back then, there was thousands of Saiyans alive before Lord Freiza decided to get rid of the Saiyan race for being to powerful." Aletea looked at Aimil and Hans. "Prince Vegeta was just a boy, maybe five years old at the time my planet was destroyed by him."

"Oh my!"

Bulma turned around. "And don't you forget it! My husband just might not like that controlling potion thing of yours you tried to give me. _I _don't like it! You just destroy all of the potion you have and don't be giving it out to people."

Aletea bowed again. "Yes, my lady. I'll destroy all of it, I swear! Please don't tell your husband!"

"I'll think about it," Bulma said as she walked out the door. She could hear the man inside asking the alien, "But what about our money?" She smirked as she hopped into her car. Bulma felt much better but she was now worry about how her earlier words to Vegeta might affect him.

* * * * * 

King Vejita was in deep shock. First learning his son was a Super Saiyan, then learning the rest of the saiyans were Super Saiyans also. Even his granddaughter was one, something that was never done before in the entire Saiyan History. Female saiyans just didn't get that powerful. Yes, some could surpass their teachers, some of the powerful warriors they could offer to train the growing saiyan warriors. "How could a female, one who's just a child, be a Super Saiyan?" he questioned. 

Goku scratched the back of his neck. "That's the funny thing, we don't know how she became a Super Saiyan. Just recently our little Bra showed us she could become one."

"How can you not know?" demanded Bardock.

Goku didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know his own son could become Super until he saw it at the World Tournament several years back. But then he didn't even know that he had a second either. "You could say that we didn't know she can fight."

"Kakarot! Don't think you can get out of our spar that easy!"

Goku gave Vegeta his trademark grin. "Don't worry Vegeta! I'll--" Something crashed into the saiyan, sending him into a nearby mountain.

Trunks and Goten high-fived each other. While the grown-ups were busy talking, they were gaining up on Gohan for interrupting their fight. They had pulled together to slam a punch, one of each of their fist made that up, into Gohan's stomach. The punch was made even stronger since the two half saiyans were still then their Super forms.

"What happened?" Goku asked groggily as he rubbed his stomach. 

"Ow! Why those little demons! Wait till I get my hands on them."

"Gohan?"

"Sorry Dad," Gohan said as he stood up. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"What happened?"

Gohan told his father about Trunks and Goten's revenge against him as they flew back to the group. Gohan glared at the two trouble makers and started towards them. They gulped. 

"We have to go! I forgot something that we had to do," Trunks said in a rush. He grabbed his best friend's hand and started to drag him away.

"But Trunks! We didn't have to do anything today!" 

"Shut up, you idiot! Do you want Gohan to know that?"

* * * * * 

"Bra? Are you okay?" Bra sniffed. "Want happened?"

"Mommy yelled at Daddy and said some really mean stuff."

"But your parents always yell at each other!"

"But not like this!" Bra wailed. Between her crying, she told Pan all of the fight between her parents. Pan didn't really get what the probably was, she didn't know why her friend didn't want her father to act a little more like Grandpa Goku. If she had Vegeta as a father, she would wish him to be more like Goku. So Pan, with nothing else to do, patted her friend on the back, comforting her the only way she knew. 

"Knock, knock! Is anyone in there? I've brought cookies!"

"No one's here, Grandma!" shouted Bra.

The girls giggled some when they heard the ditzy blond woman move down the hall, muttering about where everyone could be. 

Pan stared down at her friend. Maybe her mother or grandma could cheer the girl up a bit. "Bra, how about we go to my house. We could play with Goten's video games or something."

"Okay," she hiccupped.

"Let's take the Flying Nimbus!"

"Yeah!" 

The girls quickly ran outside of Capsule Corp. to the front yard. Pan called for the yellow cloud and hopped on. Bra jumped onto the cloud, waved her arms around as she lost her balanced and fell through to the ground. Pan giggled at the pissed off like on Bra's face. This was the first time Pan used the Flying Nimbus over at CC. 

"This isn't funny!"

The Flying Nimbus flew in front of Bra so that Pan look her in the eye. "You know, the Flying Nimbus only lets those pure of heart ride it."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm not?"

"If you can't ride the Nimbus you are."

"I can too ride that cloud! Watch me." Bra tried again. The results was still the same. "I didn't want to ride the thing anyway. That's a stupid cloud!"

Bulma pulled up and surprising she was driving carefully, missing hitting the usual tree she always drive into when she's parking the car. "Hi Bra, Pan. Where are you going?"

"To my house."

"That's nice. Bra, sweetheart, what's a matter?"

"The Flying Nimbus wouldn't let her on."

Bulma studied the familiar yellow cloud. She could never ride the thing either, which she couldn't understand. She was pure of heart! "It wouldn't let me ride it. Something must be wrong with the cloud, like it got damaged or something and only let a selected few pure of heart people ride it."

"Yeah, that must be it," Bra agreed with her mother.

Bulma looked down at her daughter. "Do you know where you father is? Is he in the GR?"

Bra shook her head. "He's out sparing with Goku."

"Near Goku's house?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Pan cocked her head to the side. "Goten and Trunks is heading this way and my dad is a little behind them. I guess they must have done something to him," Pan snickered. "They're like an hour away from us. I bet they know where Mr. Vegeta is."

"Panny, can't you sense them? Why do we need those boys for?"

She flash the Son trademark at the Briefs. "I forgot about that! Hey, wait! I know something better." Pan turn to look at her friend. "Why don't you use your instant transmission?"

"That's a great idea!" Bra spun towards her mother. "I'll take you to Daddy but only if you promise not to say mean things to him."

Bulma smiled and stroked Bra's blue hair. "I promise not to as long as your father doesn't, how's that?" Bra reached for her mother's hand.

"Wait! I want to come with you! I want to study my great-grandpa. Dad didn't want me near him earlier."

"Okay." Pan took Bra's free hand as soon as she had jumped of the yellow cloud. The three females disappeared from the Capsule Corporation's compound. Seconds later they arrived on the battled-scar surface of the Earth where the Saiyans were currently standing.

Goku was the first to noticed the small group of females. "Hi, Bulma. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Goku. I've came to talk to Vegeta."

Little Vegita walked over to them. "I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to you! So leave, this isn't a place for a woman or children," he said as he took notice of Bra and Pan. "Especial not that demon's spawn! Well, wait, maybe it's just the right place for the likes of her."

Pan gasped at the tone of Little Vegita's voice. She knew that Vegeta could sound that mean and nasty but she thought that he grew that way as he got older.

Bra stomped her foot. "Prince Vegita! She's my friend. You just can't go around saying things like that."

"I can and I will."

"You will not!"

"Will, too!"

"Will not!"

"Will, too!"

"Will--" Vegita was cut off as his father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"See?" Bra stuck her tongue out at her boy father. Pleased now that that was settled, she moved on to another topic. "And Prince Vegita, my mommy and talk to my daddy anytime she wants too."

Little Vegita didn't want to get into another fighting match, especially in front of his father. He said nothing but glared furiously at the blue eye, blue hair girl. He didn't like how she was ordering him about in front of his people, or what was left of it.

"Hey, Veggie!"

"Don't call me that, Kakarot!"

"Bulma's here for you!"

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked icily.

Vegeta's cold words froze Bulma for a minute. Vegeta doesn't call her by her name unless he's talking very fondly about her or, as Bulma suspected, when he was very angry with her. She knew she shouldn't have said what she did but he really should be this mad.

"Yes, it's me. I want to talk to you."

"Couldn't this wait until later?"

"No, I need to talk to you right now."

"No. I'm sparring with Kakarot."

Bulma snorted. "It doesn't look that way to me! It looks like you guys are just standing around talking."

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Looks may be deceiving."

"Yes, they may but not this time. Vegeta, if you don't talk to me, I'll never fix the GR again."

"I'm listening," he stated calmly which belied his inner feelings. Vegeta wanted to crush something, like Kakarot's head for instant or every bone in his body. He would listen to the woman's explanation before he sent her away again. She said things that were unforgivable and he just couldn't ignore it.

* * * * * 

"Trunks, do you think this is far enough away?"

"No! Gohan's right behind us. He have to loose him. And I've got the perfect plan as to doing that."

"How's that?"

Trunks pointed to the watch on his arm. "Do you see this? This can shrink people."

Goten lean forward to catch a closer look, almost crashing into Trunks as they flew towards CC. "Wow, cool! How does it work?"

"It's simple. Mom made it when she was a teenager so it was easy to change a thing or two about it--special improvements." An evil smirk shaped the boy's mouth. "When we stop at that border up ahead, Gohan will land. As he gets near us, I'll point the watch at Gohan, push this red button here, and--"

"This red button?" Goten applied pressure to the button.

"No Goten!" But it was too late. The watch had worked it's magic on the boy. Trunks shrunk to the size of a thumb, leaving a very confused Goten wondering where his friend had gone. _Did he learn the Instant Transmission? _he wondered.

****

A/N: Yes, I know the beginning was BORING! I decided I didn't like Bulma at that place--a major writer's block! So I decided to take her out of there. Took awhile to get the perfect idea as of how to do that but it's over now. I had to put the last bit with Trunks and Goten because my story was getting off the humor I so wanted in it. ^_^ And I'm soooooo sorry about getting this out late. I've been grounded, still am, but my mom let me on today so I thought to update. 

Advertising: Burenda's Wish for the Past. It's a great story where Goten makes a wish that gets all messed up. It's very funny!

Random Author Thinking: I've got a job and I'm going to get my driver's permit soon. I'm so happy but scared. That gave me a great--or so I think--story idea but **Lady Queen sobs into her hands** I don't know how to work it into any story! **Lady Queens runs off crying** 

**Chibi Bra walks into the room** Hi everyone! Lady Queens wants me to remind you that there _is_ a little blue button at the bottom of your screen that you must absolutely push! **Whispers to someone off screen** Isn't that want that note cards says?


	13. When You Bumb Your Head, You Always Lose...

"Trunks?" Goten asked looking around, not really expecting a response. 

"Goten, you dumb butt, I'm right here!"

"Where?"

The miniature Trunks flew right in front of his best friend. "Do you see me now?"

"Wow, cool! You're so small! How did that happen?"

Trunks shook his small head. "You know that button you pushed on the watch? Well if you pushed it, it will make you this small." Trunks quickly pushed the button to turn back to his regular size. He sighed with relief, glad to be taller again. "See? When Gohan gets closer to use, we can shrink him to that size. He can't hurt us. It's perfect, don't you think?"

"And we will turn him back, right? In a day or so?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," lied Trunks. He hadn't planned to let Gohan turned back to his usual size. The young saiyan prince knew Gohan would kill them both if he ever got the chance. He wasn't about to let that happen. "Okay, he's getting closer."

"Trunks, Goten!" shouted Gohan as he got into hearing range of the two boys. He kicked up his speed to reach the boys faster. 

"Goten, stand behind me." Goten rushed to follow his friend's order, in the process accidentally hitting the watch on Trunks' wrist, spinning the face of it. Trunks, who didn't realized that now the watch was facing him and Goten, pushed the red button as Gohan reached out for him. The two boys shrank.

"Trunks? What happened?"

"I don't know. Let me change us back." Trunks looked down at his wrist to find it was bare. He frowned. The watch wasn't there at all! He looked up and noticed a smirking Gohan holding the missing watch.

"Looking for this?" Gohan swiped his kid brother and friend up with his other hand, trapping them. "Now, I think I just might let Pan play with these two little demon bugs that I recently caught."

"But Gohan," said the confused, tiny Goten through Gohan's hand. "You haven't caught any bugs recently. If you did, you have given them to me."

Gohan laughed. Inside his hand, Trunks kicked Goten. "You idiot! He's talking about us."

"B-but we're not bugs!"

* * * * *

"Vegeta, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't really mean it. Will you forgive me?"

As calmly as he could, Vegeta said, "No."

Bulma glared at her husband. "Vegeta, I said I was sorry. You are suppose to forgive someone when they said they were sorry," she yelled. 

"I don't have too, woman!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't!

Bulma threw a punch at him. It didn't even tickle him. He even said so. This made Bulma even madder. She needed some way to make Vegeta understand. And the only way she could really make him understand if she was as strong as him. If she used the Namek dragonballs, she could make herself as strong as he was. Bulma smiled as she plan her trip. She turned and walked away from the confused Vegeta to get her daughter. 

__

What does that crazy woman have plan now? he asked himself.

Bulma found her daughter giggling with Son Pan. She pulled her away so no one could hear what she is going to do. "Bra, sweetie, could you do me a favor? I want to go to planet Namek to make a wish on the Namek dragonballs. Do you think you could take me there?"

"I don't know where Namek is, silly! How do you think I can get you there?"

"You can use Goku's instant transmission to get us to Namek."

Bra shook her head. "Sorry, Mommy."

Bulma turned to look at Goku thoughtfully. Maybe she could trick Goku into taking her to Namek. She walked over the saiyan. She felt Vegeta's hot glaze on the back of her neck. "Goku," she sang softly.

"Bulma, what are you up to?"

"Nothing big. Can you do me a favor? Please? You owe me. I think it's time for you to pay me back."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Bulma was right. She had helped him and their friends numerous times. She rarely asked them for anything. But he didn't want to get in the middle of one of Vegeta and Bulma's famous verbal spars. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve damage to my friend."

"Nope, this favor won't damage your friend." But Goku didn't say exactly who his friend is. Goku could be talking about Yamcha or Krillin not Vegeta, who she knew he was really talking about. She would just pretend she didn't know who he was talking about. Goku would understand. She nodded happily to herself. "Take me to the new Planet Namek."

Goku put to fingers to his forehead as he reached out for Bulma's hand. Bulma closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself and Goku on the green planet. "Thanks, Goku." She reached into her pockets searching for her case of capsules. "Where did I put those?"

Goku scratch his head. "Um, Bulma? What are you going to do here?"

"Found it!" She held up her special case of capsules. "Oh, what? Um, I'm going to use get the Nameks to agree to let me use the dragonballs to make a special wish of mine."

"Why?"

"Well, Goku, everyone always get to make a wish with the dragonballs. Now it's my turn. Plus it's a surprise for my husband." Under her breath she muttered, "And that idiot father-in-law of mine."

Of course with his saiyan ears he heard the muttered sentence. "What's wrong with King Vejita? I like him. He has this really neat cape and…"

"Goku," Bulma said placing a hand on her long time friend's arm. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything about that idiot! Do you hear me?" she screeched. 

Goku covered his ears. "Loud and clear, Bulma. Do you want me to help you with the dragonballs?"

She pushed back her blue hair behind her ears. "Nope. I've got it all cover. I'll find them all by myself. When I need to get back home, I'll just see if I can use another wish to wish me back home. If not, just come back in a day or so to pick me up. I'm sure it won't take me look to gather the dragonballs. Certainly not several months or anything. With my new invention, I can get around the planet in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Tell Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra that I'll be back soon and for them not to worry about me. Nothing could go wrong. Trust me!"

"If you're sure?" And with that Goku was gone.

Bulma open her capsule case. Her eyes widen. It was empty. "Who the fucked took them all?" she demanded. Her eyes spied a note in the top right corner. " 'Dear Bulma the World's Most Beautiful Genius, We got to refill this case. Didn't you wonder why it was laying near the cabinet? Hope we don't go anyway and expect to rely on this empty case. Love ya! Bulma' So that's why I put it there! How stupid of me not to remember!" She plopped down on the grass to think. She felt the ground rumble beneath her. "What?" She looked around and saw the ground sinking all around her. She let out a terrified scream that could be heard all the way to the neighboring planets.

* * * * * 

"Kakarot! Where's the woman?"

"She's--" Goku didn't know if Bulma wanted Vegeta to know she was on Planet Namek. After all, she did have a surprise for him. "She's somewhere safe. She told me to tell you that she'll be back soon and not to worry." Goku grin. 

Vegeta grabbed the front of Goku's gi. "Where is she?"

"It's a surprise!"

Vegeta's fist slammed into Goku's head. Taken by surprise, he reared back and lost his footing. He fell into a nice size crater and landed on his head. Goku got up in a daze. What just happened? Where was he? Why is he laying on the bottom of a…big hole in the ground? He stared at the people looking down at him. Who were they? Did he know them? Did they know him? He swallowed hard. And who was he? He searched for a name. The first time searching he came up with nothing. On the second time, he remembered something--a name.

__

Krillin, get away! They might kill you! Run!

Krillin…Was that his name? It must be. Why else would he remember that name? Someone told him that people where trying to kill him. He looked up at the people standing around the hole he was in. His eyes lighted upon the angry face of one of the men with flame-like hair. That guy looked like he wants to kill him. Goku, who thought he was named Krillin, took off in the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could up the wall of the hole. He never looked back to see the confused looks in his friends and family's face. Before he knew it he was in some unnamed village in the desert and wondering why people were trying to kill him.

* * * * * 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called but patently the happy saiyan hadn't heard him. Where was he going and why wasn't he flying to get there?

"Where is he going?" ask his younger vision of himself.

"Don't know."

"Did you see the expression on his face?" asked Bardock as he came up to them. All three of them were staring at the trail of dust Goku had left behind. "At first he looked confused and then he looked up at us and he looked like he was afraid of us. I don't get it." Nobody did. 

"Is Grandpa okay?"

"I don't know," whispered Bra. "Maybe we should follow him to make sure he's okay."

Pan nodded in agreement. Sometimes Grandpa Goku was right in the head but that's only because Vegeta hit him one to many times in the head.

* * * * * 

Tien stared at his wife cautiously. It wasn't safe to take her in the desert--there was too much sand the wind could pick up and make is wife sneeze. Launch smiled up at him. "It's okay. The village I was born in has a dome around it. That's why my parents never knew about the other me." 

"All of this dust could make you sneeze…"

"Tien, I won't sneeze. The doctor said I could make this trip. He said it would have to be a very strong wind and dust to make me sneeze and change."

"I'm not sure that the doctor was right. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't change."

Launch patted her husband's hand. She knew he was worried but she did think the doctor was right. He had to be. 

Tien looked over to their right. What was Goku doing over here? He watched in amazement as Goku ran right pasted them bringing a gust of dirt. Launch felt a sneeze coming on. She took Tien's hand saying, "I'm sorry--ahh--Tien---choooo!" The sweet blue-black hair woman changed into a feisty blond woman. She looked down at her bulging stomach. Then quickly glace at the bald, three-eye man. 

"Did you knock me up? I should kill you but I figure this baby might actually need you." Launch looked around. "What am I doing out here?"

"We were going to see you're parents."

"My parents? What for?"

"You wanted to tell them about our marriage and the baby."

"How long have we been married?" 

"Six months."

"That long? Why didn't I know of this?"

"We've been very careful of you sneezing."

Krillin/Goku turned around after running a mile past the couple. Maybe they could help him. He came forward to them. "Excuse me but could you help me?"

Launch and Tien looked him over. Launch decided she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Don't be looking at me like that, pervert! I'm a married woman!" She pulled out a machine gun and started shooting him. "Take that! That'll teach you not to look at married woman!"

Krillin/Goku ducked the flying bullets. "But…I wasn't looking at you differently."

Tien reached over and took the gun out of her hands. 

"Why did you do that? Give it back!" She kicked him in the shin. 

"Oww! That hurts!" yelled Tien.

"I'll kick in the balls if you don't give it back."

"That's our friend. We know him."

"You and she might know him but I don't."

Krillin/Goku scratched his head. "You know me?" He stared at the man's forehead. "Hey, cool! You have three eyes." Krillin/Goku reached and poked the eye.

"Oww! Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to know if it was a real eye." Krillin/Goku cocked his head to the side. "You said you know me. How?"

"Goku, are you okay?"

"Goku? That's not my name. My name is Krillin."

****

AN: So, so sorry that I haven't update in a while. I went on vacation, got grounded--stupid evil little brother--and then I lost my stupid little disk containing this story. Also I got a job and learning to drive. This year have to the busiest year I've ever had. I don't know when I can update next since I work four days a week and the other three I'm stuck cleaning. -_-;

****

Advertising: 

****

Random Author Thinking: Did ya see the episode where Piccolo and Kami didn't know that he was an alien?!?! I was cracking up laughing. If you were green and you never seen a anyone like you before wouldn't you start expecting that you might be an alien from some different planet.


End file.
